


Behind Steel Bars

by Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Eventual Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Being sent to the lion's den hadn't been on Naruto's to do list. When he's sent on a mission that the Leaf used to get rid of him lands the jinchurriki in the hands of those thought to be villans. What he will learn is that they aren't inherently evil nor are the rest of the world inherently good. Will he either come to love or hate them from what they've done?





	1. Captive

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here. Hehes, so I usually adore doing dark and twisted type of stories along with some that are more lighter in the hurt/comfort sort. This is going to be a mix I think. I hope that ya'll will like this because it's a prison oriented type of story. Meh, I do my best to ensure my titles are original. Hopefully ya'll will also like the story.

No flames or negativity is allowed. By negativity I mean no bullying, harassment, etc. towards me or my stories because if there is any then I will report you. Only positive and constructive feedback is allowed. Please keep in mind like all of my other stories this is an AU. Please enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairing: Akatsuki/Naruto, but others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to death/rebirth. She has supported me with my fanfics, original work, and other stuff. She is the one person who has helped me gain enough confidence to continue writing Naruto fics. She is my inspiration to continue writing. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Behind Steel Bars

Chapter 1: Captive

Naruto

Why did I think this was a good idea? Earlier today I had been given a mission to steal some scrolls from any of the organization members that I happened to stumble upon while being outside of Konoha. Why did Granny think this would be a safe mission for someone like me? Had it been all a plan in order to get rid of me? It's been a suspicion of mine for a while. Besides, Kurama hasn't diminished it. She's fairly adamant that they want to rid me of there. It's sad to think that's the case when I thought they were my friends and sort of a makeshift family. Perhaps I'm supposed to be always on my own. Lost in my thoughts while I wandered the outskirts and further away from Konoha I didn't notice that there seems to be eyes on me. The unnerving feeling of being watched washes over me in waves. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Taking out a kunai in hand I wanted to be careful.

When I reached a far enough point away from Konoha I settled down against the trunk of a tree. Releasing a frustrated sigh I wonder why they don't want me around anymore. Did I mean nothing to the village? I've done everything I can to prove I'm nothing like the demon sealed inside of me. Why am I never enough no matter what I do? Growling irritably, I struck the ground with a pulse of crimson chakra. Part of Kurama has seeped into me over the years. Heh, I am near nineteen after all. I'm used to how I am by this point. I didn't have a choice or say in being this way. It had been preordained since I was a baby. So, being like her doesn't sound all too bad right now. Getting up, I stretched before freezing in my tracks. The feeling of being watched didn't fade the longer I traveled. Dodging a projectile aimed at me I darted around to find its source. Who I came face to face with didn't surprise me in the slightest. It's Sasuke's older brother Itachi. His expression is unreadable except within his spinning tamoe crimson eyes.

"I'm surprised to see you out here, Naruto," stated the raven haired male calmly.

"Um, yeah, well I thought it would be nice for a stroll," I replied breezily, trying to hide the rising apprehension of knowing I'd need to successfully steal the items Tsunade wanted me to get off of an Akatsuki member.

"I see," mused Itachi.

Without the Uchiha's notice I managed to sneak up to grab the aforementioned scrolls I'm supposed to get. I tried my best to hide what I'm doing. Yeah, I know the consequences of my actions, but if the Hokage wants me to do this then I will. It's a part of being a shinobi after all. What I didn't expect is a gas being released when I did so. Before I knew it the world swam before going dark. Within that time I had been unconscious I spent with Kurama. Approaching her confinement behind the bars I stared up at the menacing form of the kitsune. There's no telling what'll happen within here as well as where I'll end up whenever I wake up from this stupor. Staring down at me, she has a look of mild distaste.

"This was bound to happen," growled the demon fox, pacing back and forth. "You were captured."

"Ugh, great," I groaned in irritation, hoping that wouldn't occur although I guess it had been inevitable. "What will happen to me now?"

"They'll most likely take you back to the base and lock you up. Aside from that I don't know," explained Kurama pensively.

This isn't good. I can tell she's not angry with me. Nah, she's most likely disappointed. Hopefully they won't try to extract her right away. There's no telling what my fate will be. I would have to wait and see. What felt like hours later I stirred into the waking world. Everything felt sore. Jerking back, I grimaced at noticing there are chakra chains on me to cut off my supply. Still in a daze I tried to figure out my surroundings. The smell of a dank cell met my nose. One brow twitching in annoyance at finding out that I am indeed locked behind steel bars. This is not what I signed up for. Tensing upon hearing footsteps approaching, I strained against my bonds to test how strong they are. Slumping back I know that I wouldn't be able to unbind myself from them. Golden strands of my hair fell into my face while I did my best trying not to fall into the well of despair. This situation isn't ideal, but it's what I landed myself into. I didn't plan this to happen. It just did on its own accord even though I knew that they were looking for me. The footsteps stopped right outside of the holding cell where I'm located. Not bothering to lift my head I heard the sound of a silky masculine voice that sent cold chills down my spine.

"You poor little fox. You fell into the web, didn't you?" Cooed the voice belonging to Orochimaru, a hint of amusement flecked into his words.

"Piss off," I growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Now, now, none of that... You fell for a terrible fate... It seems Tsunade finally cleared her head of those thoughts thinking that you were like everyone else. It's better to be a misfit... Now, you're probably wondering what'll happen to you now that you're here," stated the snake Sanin thoughtfully, drawing close before kneeling down to be face to face with me.

"Yeah," I admitted, wanting to know what they'll do to me here.

"We won't extract Kurama from you," replied the obsidian haired male, brushing the stray strands out of my face to have cobalt meet with amber. "Oh no, you have a much greater purpose than that... You'll be molded, shaped into something new, and then you'll join us. You'll come to find we are the only people you'll ever need for anything and everything your heart desires..."

"what?" I blurted out in shock, having a hard time believing what he's telling me. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Oh, my dear little fox, I wouldn't do that when you'll soon be our pet," smirked Orochimaru, straightening his stance. "I or another member will come back later with food for you."

Watching him leave sent a tendril of fear throughout my body. What horrors lie in wait for me until I'm what they want? It's a relief to know that they won't extract Kurama, but it still worries me as to what their grand plan is for me. Why do they want someone like me anyways for that purpose? Maybe I will or won't find out the answers I seek. What I do know is this will slowly become a personal hell for me. Had this been the Hokage's intentions after all this time? Did he and she want me to be rid of the village to land up in this predicament? If so, then why? All of these questions milled about in my mind causing me to become restless. Testing the bindings again I notice they allowed a minimum range of motion. It's good to know that my limbs won't go sore or raw due to them. Getting up I managed to walk a bit although my legs are a little wobbly. Noticing there's a cot in the smallish room I settled down on it. What bothers me is who exactly will be coming here next. Knowing I'm stuck here doesn't help. It only adds to my growing aggravation. Not noticing that I had dozed off I shook myself awake. I don't know how long I had been out for. What I do know is I hear the sound of approaching footsteps again. When the door opened there's the smell of freshly made ramen along with the smell of the individual that's of underlying clay along with whatever scented shampoo. I guess this person likes to upkeep their image or something. Lifting my head to see who it is I didn't expect to see the flamboyant artist. He has his usual hairstyle of a high ponytail with his fringe covering one of his azure eyes. His skin is tanned. Wearing a pair of khaki pants along with a simple t-shirt worked well on his nicely built form. Averting my eyes, I didn't want to get caught staring. Yet, out of the corner of my eye I could tell he's lightly smirking.

"Here, hmph. Can't have you dying of starvation, now can we?" Said Deidara before placing the bowl in front of me and handing me a pair of chopsticks. "I see you've met Orochimaru, un. He explained what's going to happen and your purpose here, right?"

"yeah," I sighed, using the utensil to eat some of the ramen which tasted delicious. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem, hmph," shrugged Deidara. "Well, you'll notice when the process starts."

"Huh?" I asked with a few noodles sticking out of my mouth before slurping them up.

"Keeping your stamina up is part of what needs to be done, un. The next part occurs whenever one of our leaders comes to visit you," explained the blonde simply as if it were common sense. "When he does then it'll be done, hmph. I can tell why they want you to be ours oh so much. You fit all of the requirements."

This confused me. Requirements? Am I filling out a job or something? I have no idea why they would want a jinchurriki when they're hunting us down to place into their statue. Why am I so damn special to be granted this unfortunate fate? It seems the gods aren't in my favor. It doesn't surprise me. They never were to begin with. Uncertain of what to say in response I merely continued eating the ramen. It didn't bother me that Deidara is watching me with mild curiosity. What I didn't expect is him scooting closer. Whiskers twitching slightly I wonder what he wanted from me. Hopefully he'll explain further about what he meant. It's doubtful, but I can at least hope. When I finished eating I placed the empty bowl beside me.

"So, anything else you can tell me?" I asked him, silently hoping that he would divulge something else instead of leaving me in the shroud of mystery.

"Like I said when one of our leaders comes here the final steps will be made and then you'll be out of this cell behind different bars," smirked Deidara, shivering at feeling his hot breath hitting my face. "Hmph, aside from that the requirements are that you're the Nine Tails, you're powerful due to having undergone the Sage training, and that you will belong to us, un."

Tilting my head to the side, I felt like I have a hard time believing him. Orochimaru sounded way more convincing. besides, I couldn't help falling under his snake charming nature. Noticing Deidara getting up I wonder if I'll see him again soon. A wave of fatigue overcame me. Maybe the recent events are catching up to me. Trying to get comfortable on the cot I eventually dozed off.

When I woke up later I don't know how much time had passed. It could've been minutes, hours, days, weeks, etc. I have no idea since there's nothing in here to indicate time is passing. Pulling myself up into a sitting position I froze. A menacing aura could be felt outside. Looking over I can see a pair of eyes staring at me. I can't run or hide from whoever it is. When the individual came in I noticed he has spiky orange reddish hair with multiple piercings on his face and ears. He wears the cloak of red clouds along with a pair of zori on his feet. Approaching closer until he's not far from me he stopped. Not averting my eyes, I wanted to know what would happen now. I had been told when one of the leaders arrives that whatever the process is would begin. I'm not sure how to feel about it. Deciding to try to show some defiance I barred my teeth at him that are kind of like Kurama's needle-like teeth. I didn't expect the reaction I received. He just chuckled lightly at me.

"Hello Naruto... It's time to begin. You've been told what will be the results of this. You won't feel too much pain, but you will feel it to an extent. Once it's completed you'll be released out of here to join us in the normal parts of the base."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Heh heh, this is a very random story with what happens. Although I think it's dark and twisted enough for my liking. Well, more or less I suppose depending on what you think of this first installment of the story. What matters is that I'm having as much fun with this as I am with Vibrations. Plus, I have further scenes for this in mind planned. Hopefully ya'll liked what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	2. Jolt

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here with the next chappie for Behind Steel Bars. Hehes, this is going to be oh so fun. Besides, it's a multi-ship after all which is something I haven't done before. Right now, I'm thinking I'll keep it in Naruto's point of view unless ya'll want to see another character's. If you want to see another character's point of view then let me know in your comments please. I hope ya'll enjoy what happens this time. Please R&R!

Chapter 2: Jolt

Naruto

How long had I been asleep for again? I don't know. I've been staying outside of the gates keeping Kurama concealed within me. There's no right string of words that could describe what I'm feeling at the moment. This really needs to stop happening. That man's words did haunt me…. Who is he? Clearly he's one of the leaders, but do I know him? Searching my memory banks I conjured a name.

Pain….. That's his name, I thought, staggering a few steps backward upon hearing a response.

It's good to know you haven't forgotten. You can tell things have begun. They can't be corrected, answered the man from the outside world.

How can he speak to me here? Darting around I didn't see anything that would signify there's a connection in place. Is it something to do with those piercings on him? Maybe that's it. Did he place one on me or something to allow this to happen? Ugh, all of these questions with no answers is giving me a nasty headache. There's nothing I can do about it. There feels like an odd chakra being placed within my system. Standing on wobbly legs I decided to sit down. Kurama casted a worried look at me. Frowning, she could tell what they're up to with her kit. It didn't surprise her at all. This had been bound to happen. It's something an elder Uchiha had told her ages ago when she had been under his control. Seeing him fall into that state didn't upset her.

Giving him a soft smile she said, "It'll be over soon, Naruto. When it is then you'll leave here to return to the waking world. I don't know if you'll readily accept what's been done to you. The damage is already occured. So, there's nothing I could possibly do to rectify it."

"I-It's alright," I reassured her, turning onto my side as I felt my eyelids grow heavy. "I think things will be ok."

"I know they will, kit. Just be strong. You were born for this. Just know that I'm proud of you, my vessel."

()()()()()()()

When I woke up I glanced around after blinking a few times to bring focus back to my vision. That guy from before had left. Although I could tell that Orochimaru had arrived. Shivering, I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position. My head pounded slightly along with feeling a little dizzy. Being handed some water I slowly drank some of it before setting it down. I felt different than before. There's no right words to exactly describe it. When I felt steady I looked up at him as if searching for something.

"How do you feel?" He asked, extending an offered hand towards me to help me off of the cot.

"Pretty good, but something has changed," I admitted, eyeing the appendage for a moment or so before reluctantly accepting it, noticing a surge of electricity spark when our hands touched.

"That's to be expected," assured Orochimaru, pulling me close to him. "Now, my dear pet, you will be let out of here to rejoin us."

"Ok," is all I said in response.

Aiding me out of the holding cell he helped me through the winding hallways until we reached a metal door. Entering it caused us to enter an area that looks more like a home than what lies below. There are a few people waiting in the living room. Giving me a last glance to ensure I'd be alright to proceed he went ahead to bring me into the room where the others would be waiting. I couldn't help feeling a twinge of apprehension surge within me. Why do I feel as if I'm close to these people? Could they really provide what my heart desires? I had been tricked to be rid of by Konoha to end up here. Being sent to the lion's den hadn't been on my to do list. Yet, here I am, having been forever changed to their design. Taking in the new surroundings I could tell that the others except the leaders are there. Swallowing hard, I hope that I'll be able to get this over and done with. Taking me in there, he settled me down on an empty space with him seated not too far away.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto," said Itachi calmly. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, it's about time, bitch," grumbled the slicked back silver haired man known as Hidan.

"Hmmm, this could prove interesting," mused the redheaded Puppeteer, eyeing me like I'm a fresh piece of meat.

"I guess. He's not going to bring in any money so I don't know how he'll interest me," commented the stitch faced man known as Kakuzu.

"Heh, glad to see you," grinned the shark-like man known as Kisame, eyeing me up and down appraisingly.

"At least you survived, un. I knew you would. So, you are going to have to become accustomed to your new role. Each day you'll be with one of us," explained Deidara.

"Ok," I nodded, still trying to take all of this in although I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed. "Who will I be with first?"

"Sasori no Danna or me, hmph," said Deidara before anyone else could butt in to take the first shift, noticing something within the blonde's expression that I caught signifying that he's looking forward to this.

"I'll go after you, brat. I need to attend to Hiroku," replied Sasori, giving me one passing glance before exiting the room to head to his workshop.

"This is a waste of time, Hidan. I'll be counting my money," grumbled Kakuzu, getting up to leave his partner there.

"Naruto, come here," said Itachi, looking down at me.

Gulping, I got up to walk over to him. Grabbing me by the waste he settled me on his lap after placing his book he had been reading down. Running a hand through my golden locks hadn't been something I expected from him. Being so close to his warm frame felt oddly comforting. At least Itachi is familiar like Orochimaru is. Deidara kind of is as well. Not noticing the others were giving the Uchiha spiteful or jealous looks, I glanced up at him through my lashes. His lips twitched slightly into a faint ghost of a smile.

"You'll get used to it. Sasuke has joined us as well. One of these days you'll be with my foolish little brother," breathed the Uchiha in my ear, shivering at the way it felt for his cool breath to brush against my flesh.

Knowing that Sasuke is here didn't bother me. I know he would eventually join here in his pursuit to find his brother. Hopefully he's learned by now that killing him isn't the answer. To feel something hard at the Uchiha's waste to poke at me. A light shade of pastel pink coated my cheeks as heat rushed up to them. Oddly enough I didn't back off of him. As if he knew that I could feel his noticeable bulge I could hear him whisper in my ear.

"You know what the snake promised is true…. You've always wanted a place to belong…. You always wanted to be loved and lusted after, didn't you?" He questioned me with his tone dipping down slightly for pleasant chills to run down my back.

"Y-Yes, I did. I always wanted that. A-Are you saying that's what'll happen because of what's been done to me?" I asked him, wanting some clarification.

"Oh yes…. That's right, Naruto. Deidara does have you for today, but soon enough it'll be my turn. When it is then I will have what belongs to me… The clan needs to be revived after all…."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! Oh my gods, I absolutely adore this. I think it's going to be fun having the individual days with Naruto being with each Akatsuki member. If you want me to do other people's point of views then let me know in your comments please. If not, then I will continue just doing Naruto's pov. I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out soon. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	3. Ceramic

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here with the next chappie for Behind Steel Bars. Hopefully ya'll are still enjoying it so far. Hehes, I know I sure am. It's a very interesting and fun story to work on. I think ya'll will like what I have in mind for this and further chappies. Oh my, I have quite a lot of scenes planned for this. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 3: Ceramic

Deidara

Knowing that I have the first day with him does excite me. When the leaders had informed us what Naruto's purpose is it had been a long time coming. Yes, there is what he wants, but it also satisfies what we want as well. Taking his hand to get him off of the Uchiha scum I took him outside to the field behind the base. The leaders and other members trust me with responsibility. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Before showing him what I wanted him to see I pinned him against the wall. Our faces mere inches apart. Leaning in close I kissed him heatedly. Pulling back after a few moments I pressed myself against him to show how much he appeals to me in more ways than one.

"I want to show you my art, hmph," I told him softly with eyes glinting with passion and something else the other blonde has difficulty figuring out. "There's just one thing that has to happen first, un."

"What would that be?" Asked Naruto curiously although I can tell he's hesitant of what I'll tell him.

"Strip for me and then I'll show you what happens next," I told him with a smirk, creating one of my clay birds that I would sit on, unzipping my pants while I waited for him to finish up.

Watching him remove his lower half of his clothes he then approached me. Grabbing his hips I settled him onto my lap, burying my hardened shaft within the middle of his supple cheeks. Eliciting a soft moan from his lips he settled against my chest while we sat on the back of my bird. Allowing him to adjust to my length I thought of what I wanted to show him first. It's been a while since I've had an audience to show off my art to someone. When I finally figured it out I broke the silence between us.

"Watch closely, un," I grinned before creating a couple of my clay spiders before they appeared in the air to do a little dance before him. "What do you think?"

"Impressive," he breathed out in awe, moving around a bit to please me.

"Heh, keep moving like that and I'll show you more, hmph," I teased him.

"Oh, um, ok," blushed Naruto, continuing to move around on my cock to send pleasurable sensations throughout it.

In reward I gave him various displays of my art to quickly implode within various hues of color. I'm surprised that I managed to impress him. Then again I didn't know what form of art he prefers. Sasori always told me his art is superior to mine, but I doubt it. I know my form of creativity isn't anything close to being inferior to that self-puppet. Without notice I had released inside of his depths. His hips bucked when feeling the hot liquid pour into him. I had grabbed his hips firmly to ensure none of it would leak out. With it reaching far within him I know none of it will be leaking out when I pull out of him. This is part of how the other members of the organization and I get what we want. There has to be a give and take within any relationship of sorts. We are a band of misfits, but we get by just fine.

"How was that, un?" I asked him when I finished the light show, allowing him to get off of my lap to redress himself and for me to zip my pants back up.

When we were both decent again he responded, "The best I ever had in a long time."

"Good answer, hmph," I grinned, getting off of my bird to allow it to implode within a beautiful explosion. "Wanna go check out Ame for a while? It'd be fun to waste some time, un."

"Sure, that could be fun," replied Naruto, still blushing a medium shade of crimson. "Um, maybe we should go wash up first. I don't think having the smell of sex is good to have walking around the civilian area."

Laughing lightly I told him, "Yeah, that's probably best, hmph. Let's go and then I'll take you on a time you won't regret around town. How does that sound to you?"

"Great! Let's go."

()()()()()()

Naruto

Wow…. I don't know what other words to describe that aside from the best I ever had in a long time. Yeah, I'm gay if people don't know that by now. There had been a time during my days in the Academy I had some fancy towards women, but I easily found out they aren't my type. I prefer the same sex. It just feels oh so right no matter what anyone else says about it. When we had showered it had been together. We had another round in there before getting dressed and then going to go check out the town. With an arm around my shoulders he guided me out. Receiving permission from the leaders beforehand, Deidara ensured it would be alright to take me out. It didn't feel strange going out on a date after what happened. Besides, I felt safe with him or any of the other organization members. I wonder if this means I'm one of them if I'm supposed to fulfill certain roles for them.

"Where should we go?" I questioned him, glancing around every once in a while to take in the new surroundings.

"There's a really good dumpling and ramen shop not too far. Do you want to go check it out, un?" Asked Deidara in response.

"Yeah," I nodded, following his lead since I don't know my way around here yet.

Adjusting to this new life hasn't been difficult. It's better than how things were in Konoha. At least here there are people who actually care. I mean I'm not dead yet…. So, that's definitely a good sign. It seems like a nice place to live in this village. There's dark clouds overhead once in a while, but I guess that's to be expected. Approaching a quaint dumpling and ramen shop we were escorted to a table for two. It amused me to see Deidara's a little annoyed by the distance between us. Giving him a wink to say there's time later for close contact seemed to satiate him for now. We were given some water along with menus. Opening it, I glanced over the items before finding something that I'd like. Looking at the other blonde out of the corner of my eye I could tell he's figured out what he wants as well. Closing both of our menus we wait for the waitress to return.

"The Meat Lover's Ramen for me," I told her before handing her my menu.

"Shrimp dumplings over rice and veggies for me, un," said Deidara before handing his to hers as well.

"I'll be back shortly with your food," she told us before trotting off to send it in which left us alone again.

There's this gaping silence that fell between us. I have no idea what to say to him. Should we try getting to know each other? I barely know Deidara. All I do know is that he has a deformity, love for art, and is from the Rock village. Aside from that I know nothing about him. He probably knows everything about me. Knowing how the Akatsuki works means that they compile a file on their targets. Looking down at the table I hope that Kurama is doing alright. I've heard from her off and on after what had been done to me. After talking to her and thinking about it I don't think I hate them for it. Yeah, I did, but I don't know at the moment. My attention snapped up when the waitress returned with our food. Opening up my chopsticks I began eating. It tasted delicious. It consisted of beef, chicken, and pork along with some veggies in it. Deidara ate as well. We dined in a comfortable silence. About twenty or so minutes later we had paid and were now heading back to the base. Walking close to me he has his arm linked with mine. The warmth of his body is more than welcome. It's a comforting sort of thing in a way. It's sad that I won't be with him tomorrow, but I know there will be another day with him soon whenever it's his turn again. I look forward to it.

"Did you have a fun time with me, hmph?" Asked Deidara, breaking the silence between us.

"Yep, I did," I answered honestly.

"Prepare yourself for tomorrow with Danna," he warned me.

"Ok, I will," I promised him, glancing up at the sky to notice that time had passed by quicker than I thought when it seems that night had suddenly fallen.

"Good, I'll see you around, Uzumaki."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie three! Oh my Ra, I absolutely adore working on this. Heh heh, I did say to Capricorn who I call Mama that stuff would be getting spicy with what I have planned for this. hehes, I have the next chappie or so planned out. I think ya'll will enjoy it. The next chappie of this will be out soon. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	4. Marionette

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here with the next chappie for Behind Steel Bars. hehes, this is turning out to be a really fun story to work on. I do promise that I'll update Vibrations shortly. Both stories are ones I'm just having an enjoyable time writing. Hopefully ya'll like the content as well. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 4: Marionette

Sasori

Today it's my turn with the jinchurriki. It's been an interesting development. Deidara told me what occurred during his time with him yesterday. It did intrigue me that he had been ok with my brat being a little forward with him. I call the inferior artist mine because he is after losing oh so many times against me. That's what he gets as his punishment. Now, I'm walking through the corridor until reaching outside the room that the leaders had given to him. Raising a hand I gave a light knock to it. Perhaps he is or isn't awake yet. I don't exactly know his habits. Hearing some rustling behind the door on the other side I waited. While I am a patient man I don't like waiting for others. Perhaps some human qualities still cling to this shell of a being. I've grown accustomed to my perfect form for quite a long time. Nothing would change it because I don't regret that decision I made all of those years ago. Finally, I hear the door open. Hazel orbs meet with his oceanic blue eyes in a silent greeting. He should know to expect me.

"Um, I didn't know you'd come for me this early," said the blonde sheepishly.

"Well, you don't know me. Get ready, will you? I don't exactly appreciate having to wait for other people," I hissed, narrowing my eyes to notice he didn't flinch or back away like Deidara tends to do on occasion.

"Ok, ok, I'll get ready quickly," assured Naruto, holding his hands up in a defensive position to show he meant me no harm.

Smirking lightly, I said, "Good, hurry up then. I'll be waiting out here unless…"

"You want to come in?" Grinned Naruto, stepping aside to grant me passage into his room. "Go ahead."

Indeed that had been what I wanted. Heading inside, I sat down on the edge of his bed while he went to go shower and get dressed for the day. There are things I have listed in preparation. What will intrigue me is whether or not he'll be able to stomach it. Due to his previous encounter with Deidara it proves that he will without any complications. It pleases me greatly to know this. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, he returned out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes. What he wears is a simple black t-shirt with dark gray cargo shorts. Deeming himself presentable he went over to me.

"Ready?" He asked me as I got off of the bed.

"Yes," I answered simply, motioning for him to follow me which he obliged.

Taking him to my workshop had been the place for him with me for today. When we entered I closed the door quietly behind us. Noticing he looked around with a perked interest amused me. I'd think he preferred Deidara's inferior work of art. Maybe he has some taste in him after all. Padding in further with him at my heels I showed him everything in here. Without his notice I had attached a few chakra strings onto him. It's merely a precaution. I can't be too trusting around a jinchurriki no matter what our leaders have done to make him complacent. Most of the others might be put at ease, but certainly not me. He has to prove himself before I can believe that he won't tear me to shreds.

"Impressed?" I asked him, managing to hide the small smirk.

"Yeah, I am," chirped Naruto. "You have a large collection."

"Indeed and it continues to grow," I said with a significant amount of admiration to the feat I have gained. "You do know what I accomplished, correct?"

"Yep, I know," confirmed the blonde, taking a closer look at something I had recently been tinkering on. "You have a good eye for detail."

Snorting lightly I remarked, "Thank you, but it's what comes with being an artist of my caliber."

Is he testing me? Hmmm, this brat is definitely better than my previous one by far. Who knew a jinchurriki could be this way. Then again I suppose most individuals view him as a monster like us. Well, I'm sure he finds some comfort with being around people that are referred to as the same thing. He's merely a new addition to our band of misfits. It doesn't surprise me that Kakuzu opted out of this. Somehow he managed to convince the leaders that he has a better purpose than this. In Kakuzu's place is going to be either the elder Uchiha or Nagato. From the sound of it they would be switching during each cycle.

"I have something I want to ask you," I admitted after a while of allowing him to look through everything in here which I rarely allow.

"Go ahead," replied Naruto, distracted upon investigating Hiroku.

"Would you want a little puppet inside of you?" I smirked, unable to hide it since while I may be rusty at this I do have some experience in courtship.

Heat rushing to his cheeks from my inquiry occurred first before he responded with, "Y-Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Heh, are you sure?" I asked, using the chakra strings to have him pinned against the wall where I have the medical bed used for creating new masterpieces with although I suppose it can be used for this purpose as well.

"I said yes. And I still stand by it," answered Naruto irritably, glaring daggers at me.

"Very well then," I chuckled lightly, using a kunai to cut out a portion of his clothing covering his ass since that'll just be easier for me and the rest. "You'll always be like this, little fox. With your ass bare aching to be filled by one of us."

Gazing up at me with his oceanic blue orbs glittering with approval of the action. Good, if he didn't I wouldn't care. Positioning him properly I grabbed his globes before inserting a cold digit. Gauging his reactions I continued by beginning to stretch him out. There needs to be some preparation before anything more can occur. When I deem him prepped enough I slip off my robes to move forward. Aligning myself with the target of between his cheeks I thrusted forth to sink inside of him. Hearing a moan escape his throat pleased me. Beginning to move in and out at a steady pace I grabbed his hips. The chakra strings ensured that he wouldn't escape. I doubt he even would due to what state he's been moved to. Within several moments later I came within him. Heh, let's just say it's an artist's trick how it can occur even in my perfect form. I can still perform to the best of my capability. Pulling out of him I watched a few strands leak out, but the majority of it remains within him. I wonder if it's possible for anything further to happen to him with all of the liquids that'll be within him. I suppose it's a waiting game of sorts. I hate those type of games. Yet, I guess there's nothing I can do about it.

"Did you enjoy that, brat?" I rasped, releasing him from my grasp and the restraints to allow him free movement again.

Gasping out of breath he managed to regain his composure before responding to me, "Yes, that was perfect."

Grinning at him I told him, "That's what I am after all…. I'm a living form of perfection, my dear. If you haven't noticed that yet then I will be disappointed in you."

"No, I noticed that right away," he reassured, licking his lips before looking up at me through his lashes.

"Good, you better," I told him firmly, putting my robes back on before ushering him to follow me.

"Where are we going?" He asked me as he got off of the medical bed to trot behind me although I would've preferred him beside or in front of me.

"Deidara showed you how his pitiful excuse for art is. It's only right for me to show you mine," I answered as if it's common sense. "Would you enjoy a show?"

"Yes, I would, Master," replied Naruto, amused at how he's easily excitable.

Being called Master is something new. I do like it. I nodded in approval of the name being given to me. It shows that he's learning. Moving further into my workshop I motioned him to take a seat on a stool. He did to wait patiently for what I'll unveil to him. Attaching chakra strings to a few of my marionettes I began an array of motions to see if I could impress him. Perhaps he does have a good taste in art. Maybe he's not a waste of my time. When I finished he clapped. Bowing, I agave a slight smile.

"Thanks," I said, surprised that I could even sound sheepish to being given appraisal. "I can teach you a few things if you would like."

"Really?" Asked Naruto in shock.

Chuckling lightly I stepped closer to him, brushing a strand of golden hair out of his face, "Yes, it would be my pleasure to teach you a few tricks of my trade since you were such a gracious audience."

"When do we start?" Asked Naruto eagerly.

"Right now. We'll start with some basics and then next time you're with me we'll continue towards more….complex things. Knowing your track record when it comes to training you won't have any issues at all with it."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie four! Wow, I am oh so pleased with this. Hehes, I did say before it would involve some spicy scenes. Thanks to Capricorn's support I feel more confident doing first person perspective with Naruto. First person is my primary form of writing, but I can write in third person as well. I'm eternally grateful to her. I hope everyone enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	5. Aanconda

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here with the next chappie for this epic story of doom. I absolutely adore working on this. I do promise that Vibrations will be updated shortly. I've been working on it while doing more of this story. With this particular one it's a feasible challenge for me to do other character's points of view. First person is my primary form of writing after all. So far I've been able to do it. Hopefully ya'll like the diversity. I also hope ya'll are still enjoying the story so far. I mean I know I sure am, but then again I'm the one writing this. hehes, yeah, I'm rather silly although that's nothing new. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 5: Anaconda

Orochimaru

The next day it's now my turn. Oh, I've been waiting for my chance to have that morsel for myself. Slinking through the halls until I reached where he stays I opened the door. Hmm, I see he's still asleep. Walking inside, I closed the door behind me. Moving over to where he slumbers I looked down at him. He looks so peaceful when he's resting. When he does wake up he propped himself up on his elbows. Eyeing me carefully he doesn't seem surprised that I'm here.

"Hey," greeted Naruto, expecting someone to come get him for the day's activities by this point. "It's your turn I'm assuming, right?"

"Indeed," I confirmed, offering him a hand.

Hesitantly accepting it I helped him up out of bed. Settling him on his feet he went to go wash up and get dressed for the day. I've heard what has occurred during his time with the two artists. It's rather interesting to hear what they've said and done. What I have planned for him today will be a little different. Each of us in the Akatsuki have a different way of doing things. None of us are the same. If we were then that would be boring. It's good that we're not. It took him about fifteen or twenty minutes before he came out prepared for the day. Offering to guide him he accepted it without hesitation. I know he doesn't know his way around here yet. In due time he'll become accustomed to the winding hallways. It'll take some time before he's used to it. Thinking that he needs to be nourished first I led him towards the kitchen.

"You can make what you'd like. It's usually well stocked," I informed him.

"Ok," said Naruto, rummaging in the cupboards before pulling out some instant ramen.

Watching him out of the corner of my eye I prepare a cup of coffee. It may prove to be a long day depending on how events unfold. When he finished making his food he settled down at the table to eat. Sitting beside him, I wonder if he notices my intention towards him. He probably does and isn't surprised by it. Naruto looked over at me, raising a brow as if asking silently what I wanted from him.

"When you're done eating follow me. I want to show you something," I murmured, taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage.

"Um, ok then," agreed the blonde before digging into his ramen.

About fifteen or twenty minutes later we finished with our morning meal. Offering my hand again to him he accepted it. Taking him to where I keep my serpents is what I had planned. From what I have discerned is that each of us will teach him the tricks of our trade or specialty. It doesn't bother me at all. I had taught Sasuke. Having another pupil won't be any trouble for me. Hissing to one in particular caused it to slither over until it coiled around my arm. Showing it to the blonde who eyed it with fascination meant I'd begin my first lesson with him. Oh yes...this will be fun...

"So, you've probably figured out that each of us will be training you to an extent," I purred, holding out the arm with the snake around it. "They won't harm you. You don't pose a threat."

"That's good," he sweatdropped, holding out one of his arms to have the creature move from my arm to his. "Yeah, I have."

"Good," I smirked, thinking it's a pleasant sign to see that my pets are having a good reaction to him because if they constricted then I would know he's not a right candidate. "I'll show you how to summon a few of these that will be tied to you like your usual summons."

Nodding, he paid close attention to my instructions. It's what's normally done for summoning a creature from the other dimension where the summon animals dwell. So far he seemed to get the hang of it fairly quick. When our lesson finished a few hours later I motioned for him to follow me again. Getting up, he went after me to where I wanted to take him to. It's somewhere outside of the base. It isn't outside of the village. When we reach the correct spot I tell him to look over at the rock formation. There he could see a waterfall falling elegantly.

"Wow," he gasped in surprise upon seeing the beautiful display of nature.

"You'd be intrigued by what I find during my travels," I told him, moving closer until our faces are mere inches apart. "What I promised you did come true..."

"Yeah," breathed out the jinchurriki, not averting his gaze from me causing sapphire to lock with amber once again.

"Do you regret what has been changed?" I inquired, genuinely interested of what his thoughts are about it.

Shaking his head, Naruto replied, "No, I don't... In Konoha everyone seemed to hate me because they thought I'm just a monster. I'm not. I'm just like them even though I'm somewhat different. I never understood their blind fury towards me."

"People can be afraid of what they don't understand," I purred, running a few fingers through the blonde strands before allowing my tongue to dart out to trace along his lips. "It's common to occur. It's happened to all of us here... You're just one of us now."

"Am I?" He questioned as if seeming entranced by my movements.

"Yes, little fox. You most certainly are."

()()()()()()

Naruto

Knowing I'd be with the Sanin today didn't ease my nerves. But as I spent time with him I became comfortable around him. Right now within close proximity it causes heat to rise. Fighting the urge to lean into his touch I maintain the eye contact. Why am I so allured to how he can charm me? Being here has changed me. Is it for the better or worse? This and other things I have discussed with Kurama. She said it's to be expected. The longer I stay here the more potent the changes are until they are eventually permanent. Did I honestly want to stay this way? Yes and no. I haven't received any irrational hate here like back home. It feels more like home here than anywhere else has during my life so far. Knowing I'd learn something new from each of them does excite me. It means I'll become a stronger shinobi. There are a few people here I dread to be with. The Uchiha's aren't a concern. I'm used to them. The artists are fine too. Orochimaru does intimidate me slightly, but I'm ok with it. I don't know about the rest. I'll probably find out when it's their turn with me. It does give some variety to the day. So, at least it's not boring.

"It's almost a shame we have a limited time together," murmured Orochimaru in his silky voice. "It goes faster than we think. Fortunately, it won't take long until you're with me again."

"Will you take me next time?" I asked, figuring it'd be best to be upfront with him about it.

"Oh yes," smirked the obsidian haired male. "This time had merely been a test run to see how you'd react. I must say that I'm more than pleased..."

"What happens now?" I wanted to know.

"Enjoy the rest of the time you have left with me. Then you have to wait until it's my turn with you again. I can assure you next time will be an experience you'll be begging for more..."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie five! Hehes, sorry there aren't any spicy scenes this time. I wanted to tease ya'll. I gave Capricorn a choice of who to go next and Oro was what she decided on. Next time, you'll get to see what happens between Sasuke and Naruto. hehes, I can promise you it'll be amusing and spicy as well. Hopefully ya'll liked what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	6. Hawk

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here with the next chappie for Behind Steel Bars. hehes, I have the rest of the cycle figured out. I think ya'll enjoy where I'm going with this. Hehes, yes, I have diabolical plans of doom for this story, but that's nothing new. I have them for all of my stories. I do plan to update Vibrations shortly. I just thought to give it a little bit of a break since it's so far along and this story is still in its early stages. Hopefully ya'll will enjoy what happens this time. Please R&R!

Chapter 6: Hawk

Sasuke

Having to wait a few days isn't too much to ask of me. Knowing eventually that Naruto and I will reunite is what I'm anticipating. When it's finally time I go to meet him. Orochimaru should've told him where to go. Hopefully the dobe didn't get lost. Well, he probably did….knowing him. I've been informed what's happened here during my time away. I had been on a mission given to me by my sensei. He had wanted me to find some new herbs or whatever. It doesn't really matter. I do what Orochimaru asks of me. It's the duty of a pupil to do so. Knowing his interest in me has vanished does take a decent amount of stress off of my shoulders. Waiting for the blonde here has caused my patience to slowly grow thin. Eventually he does arrive.

Smirking, I greeted him with, "Hello, Naruto. Did you miss me?"

"Is that a trick question, teme?" Scoffed Naruto in response, stepping closer to where I stand.

"Of course not," I scowled in response, looking him up and down with an approving look. "You seem to have been doing well I see…"

"Oh, um, yeah," blushed Naruto, averting his gaze from me.

"Do you remember your place?" I asked him, noticing that he's not wearing a collar or anything to define his stance between him and the rest of us.

"Yeah, I know," grumbled the jinchurriki, hoping that I might have it since apparently no one bothered to do it.

"Fine," I huffed, rummaging before bringing out a velvet collar with the Akatsuki colors on it, placing it upon his neck. "There…..that's much better."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes at me, glad to see there's still some defiance in him although I'm fairly certain that I'm one of the few who receive it.

"How have things been?" I asked him casually, figuring we could catch up since we have been apart for quite some time.

"It had been hell until I was kicked out of Konoha to end up here," explained Naruto, taking in what he told me.

"I see," I mused, stepping closer to him to get a better look at my former teammate.

Seeing him in this light does change things. Before I had given him a strong distaste. It had been directed at everyone except towards those of my clan. Knowing the truth has caused me to cease in the pursuit of revenge. It's why I opted to join this organization when Madara offered me the position. Noticing that the demon has changed him slightly by his whiskers being more pronounced and there being intricate markings upon his flesh doesn't surprise me. It had been bound to occur. I wonder if he's taken notice of it yet. Tilting his head to the side he gave me a curious look as if I'm searching for something in particular. Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. There isn't the same guy I grew up with knowing in him anymore. There's the spark of defiance, but I can tell he's drastically changed from the Uzumaki I knew. It happens to all of us throughout our lives. We change in many ways.

"Did you want something from me?" He asked, noticing I still looked him over before heatedly kissing him until he goes breathless.

"You," I growled out when I pulled back, slamming him against the adjacent wall. "I've wanted you for a long time now."

"Really?" Asked Naruto, eyes wide in shock although then returned to normal before giving me a sheepish look. "I've always wanted you too, Sasuke."

"Good," I smirked, reaching around to squeeze his butt firmly within my grasp. "You know what'll happen now, right?"

"Do it," he pleaded, wiggling his hips to rub his cheeks against my hands in a teasing manner.

Pulling down my pants to a sufficient amount is what I did before turning him around to press my length against the space between his supple cheeks. Leaning over I bit into his shoulder causing a moan to escape from his throat. It hadn't been enough to make him bleed, but it would leave a mark. Gripping his hips firmly I made the first move. Rolling my own hips I slammed my cock inside of him. It doesn't surprise me that he isn't tight in here anymore. Beginning to hammer within him I decided that I wouldn't hold back. We've both been wanting this for a while. I might as well show him how impressive an Uchiha is in a way that he hasn't felt before. Yes, I know my older brother will be with him soon. That doesn't bother me at all. Either way the clan will be revived one way or another. After several moments of rough fucking I eventually released inside of him with a torrent of hot liquid. Keeping myself buried inside of him I waited until it's the right moment to pull out. When I do, Naruto rolled over to move into a kneeling position.

"Can I clean you up?" Asked the blonde in a husky purr.

"Hn, I'm not holding you back from doing it," I told him as my way of giving him permission.

Darting out his tongue he began to work on cleaning my shaft up. Closing my eyes from the pleasurable sensations I hadn't thought he would take my member into his moist mouth. Gripping his head I pulled him down to take it all in. I know he would be able to manage it without any issue. He did gag at first, but then readjusted to his new task. Sucking and licking on my hardening shaft he continued his work. It took several minutes later until I came down his throat. I didn't allow him up until he had swallowed everything I had to give him. When he did I allowed him off of me to catch his breath. Looming over him like a predatory bird such as the hawk I know he will prove to be the right person to help me in my endeavor. When our eyes met I could see the variety of emotions flicker within his while mine remained stoic although there could be seen a flicker of some emotion. Naruto would need to prove me that he's worthy before I ever lower my walls. It isn't an easy thing to cause an Uchiha to trust another. It takes time and effort until the other person has proven in every way possible that they can be trusted. It's just how we do things.

"When you're with me again…..we'll do this once more. Then I'll see if you're ready to learn something from me," I told him simply, leaning against the wall as I pulled my pants back up.

"Is there other training that you could do in the meantime?" Asked the dobe coyly.

"Yes, but that's what you'll do with any of us within the Uchiha clan. You'll go through it with me first and then my older brother before the elder has his turn. We'll begin now…. Don't disappoint me, Naruto," I hissed, approaching him as if I've caught a snake in my jaws.

"i won't."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie six! So, I'm sure ya'll are wondering why the chappies are somewhat short. It's because I'm more concerned about quality than quantity with my chappies. Majority of them will have something spicy involved. There is something later that'll occur which you can figure out in the tags on ao3 and wattpad for this lovely story of mine. It's been a really fun one to write. It's helping to keep my mind occupied from bad thoughts. It's nothing ya'll need to worry about. I've talked to Capricorn and Jofisk so those I consider as close friends/family are aware. On another note, I have figured out the cycle for who is with Naruto each day. Next time it'll be my favorite character, Hidan, who gets his time with Naruto. Heh heh, that'll be rather interesting…. Hopefully ya'll liked what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	7. Scythe

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here like usual. Welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. I'm very pleased that I finally managed to enter this story in the watty's. It's an awards thing on wattpad that they do every year. This year I finally entered. This along with four or five other works of mine are entered for it. Hopefully I'll receive something. If not, it's oks. At least I tried. That's all that matters after all is that I tried. So, in my ending notes of the last chappie which I'll be doing is letting ya'll know who's next i the cycle. Hopefully ya'll are enjoying where things are going right now. Please R&R!

Chapter 7: Scythe

Hidan

So, now it's my turn with the bitch. This will be oh so fun…..for me that is. I don't know or care if it will be for him. What I plan is to show him the glorious way of serving Lord Jashin. No one here has shown an interest. Maybe he'll be different. Well, I won't know unless I find out for myself. Trudging over to where he stays to sleep I opened the door. Heading over to him I dragged him out of bed. His eyes fluttered open from the jostling motions. In a daze still he tries to get a hold of his bearings. I allow him to do so while dragging him out of there to take him to my room. Kakuzu won't be there anyways. The old codger doesn't usually stay there anyways. He normally is out on some mission to rack in a cash cow. It doesn't surprise me how greedy he is. Trust me, the fucker is like that way in other areas too.

"Better wake up, bitch. This is gonna be a long day for you," I told him gruffly, pulling out my pike along with my scythe and other implements.

"Is this what you use for sacrifices?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"How the hell do you know that?" I gawked.

"I pay attention," Naruto grinned.

"Well, well, guess a fox can teach me something new," I muttered, giving him the pike. "You know the process I undergo, correct? Because if you don't know that fucking much then I don't know what use you are to me."

"Yeah, I know what to do," he assured, worried as if I'd give him to the all mighty lord Jashin.

Smirking wolfishly I told him, "Don't worry a little hair on your head won't be misplaced. I have a rabbit here when I can't find good enough sacrifices. He accepts anything innocent or wicked."

Visibly relaxing he waited for the moment to plunge the pike into my chest. Taking some of the blood from the animal I decided not to play with my food. Giving him the signal he sunk it straight where my heart would be. Releasing a loud throaty moan from the pleasurable pain I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Most people tell me I'm a crazy son of a bitch. They would be oh so right….and more so if they know me personally. But then again very few know. I might be crazy, but I'm not all that heartless. It's what people think of us who are depicted as cold bloodthirsty creatures bent on destruction. If they look underneath then they would know the fucking truth, but of course they don't. There are very few who give the time of day to even do it. When Naruto takes the pike out of my chest it's covered in my blood. Accepting it from him I licked the sharp object clean. It doesn't bother me that he looks fascinated by what I'm doing. Good, he better be or else. I don't need a whore that's a waste of my time. So far the blonde is managing to keep up with my standards.

"Do you want to learn the ways of Jashin?" I asked in a low rumble, knowing I'd need to secure my prey before pouncing.

Giving it a moment's thought is what he did before responding with, "It looks like fun. So, yeah, I would enjoy it."

"Huh, well, I didn't expect that…. Good answer," I acknowledged with a pleased tone. "When you're with me we'll pray for a good hour or two before you'll go hunting for sacrifices with me. I think I have my old scythe somewhere I can lend you."

"Thanks," said Naruto with a faint ghost of a smile.

"Don't mention it," I grunted, rummaging in my closet before finding it. "Ah, here we are. I'll show you how to use it so you don't fuck up. Heh, don't want to mark up that pretty face with cuts and bruises unless it's me doing it."

Shivering at my words he accepted the loaned scythe. It'd probably be a good idea if I show him how to properly use it. Showing him the basics is what I did for the remainder of the day. When it's nearing nightfall I told him to stop. While I did want to show him the ropes of being a Jashinist which he gladly appreciated I also wanted to show him the ropes with another thing. Noticing he's staring at my bare chest I smirked. There are a few dried bloodstains although that's to be expected. What I wear around my neck is the symbol of the deity I worship with every fiber of my being. Getting closer to the blonde I sunk my nails into his shoulder. A trickle of crimson liquid dripped down his arm. Watching it with a darkened gaze I leaned down to bite him on his left shoulder. A few drops of his blood entered my mouth. Swallowing it tasted divine. There had been a yelp from him from the initial chomp. Moving away from his shoulder I studied my mark on him. Heh heh, that's exactly what I expected.

"You're an obedient little slut, aren't you?" I growled in his ear, squeezing his ass harshly to elicit a moan from his lips. "Answer me when I ask you a question or there will be punishment. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," squeaked out Naruto, taken aback by my aggressiveness although he should've seen this coming. "I-I am I guess."

"Good," I released my grip slightly to watch his globes jiggle before squeezing harshly again. "I'll leave you in a bruised mess when I'm done."

"Do what you want with me."

()()()()()()()

Naruto

Being with Hidan is something I didn't expect with how he is. At least I managed to impress him. Kurama has been able to give me some information about the members I haven't been with yet. It's helped me prepare. Yet, nothing could with how the immortal Jashinist is so brutal. For some reason I kind of like it. Why? I don't really have an answer for that at the moment. Maybe later I will. When he finally impaled me on his shaft. Pounding into me I know I won't be able to walk straight when he's done. Is there an end result or goal from all of this? I would think so. Then again I don't know for certain. It's something I can ask the next person who will be with me tomorrow. Rocking my hips into each movement of his I could tell he's growing near to his climax. When he eventually does he grips my hips harshly before burying deep inside me to drop his load inside of me.

"Holy shit, that's good," moaned Hidan, remaining in place until he finishes and then eventually decides to reluctantly pull out. "Next time we'll do this more. Sound good, bitch?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect to me."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie seven! hehes, I know it's short, but I explained about that last time. Next up will be Itachi with Naruto. Heh, I'm glad that I'm comfortable writing this. It helps that I finally have regained confidence to do pov's with the Naruto characters. Well, I have been able to do it with Naruto, but to do it with other characters feels amazing. Hopefully ya'll liked what happened this time. The next chappie will be out soon. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	8. Crow

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. This is proving to be more fun than I thought. I'm glad ya'll seem to be enjoying it as well. It'll be interesting for ya'll to see what happens now. I do have the rest of the cycle figured out for who gets Naruto each time. I'm sure you've noticed that each chappie it's a different character. It signifies a day has passed if you haven't noticed that already. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 8: Crow

Itachi

Sauntering through the hallways I went to where I had been told to find Naruto. It's my day at last with him. My little brother has told me what transpired during his time with him. It's rather interesting to see how the procedure the leaders used seems to have worked. By now Naruto must have noticed that he could break free if he wanted. Sasuke did say that he had acted out of what he's supposed to under what's occured. It proves that there's still some fight left in him. Good, he'll need it for when he eventually encounters Madara. Finding the said blonde in the kitchen eating some breakfast meant that he's getting the hang of navigating around here. Yes, I do indeed want to claim him, but perhaps not this time. Having a normal conversation might ease things along better. Besides, there are actions I can do in place of being close in proximity with our bodies.

"Hey," greeted Naruto upon noticing my presence.

"Hn, morning," I said breezily before heading over to prepare a cup of black tea as I prefer it instead of coffee.

Noticing his unease of my intense gaze I waited for him to ask which he eventually did, "Why are you looking at me that way? Do we need to talk about something or am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not in trouble," I reassured him, my lips twitching slightly. "There is something I wanted to ask you. Do you want to remain this way or return to what you were before Leader-sama changed you?"

Catching him off guard with my inquiry, he gave it some thought. It's only natural. Besides, I'm interested to hear what his answer will be. There's no telling what he'll respond with depending on if he has or hasn't discussed things with Kurama first. Knowing the jinchurriki he probably has. Fortunately, unlike others, I have a well of patience to draw upon. Thinking of what Sasuke told me does show some promise. After a sufficient amount of time he finally gives me his response to the question I posed.

"No, I wouldn't go back," admitted Naruto simply. "Back in Konoha most of the people there hated me because of what's sealed inside. No one noticed that I'm just like them except my teammates and the others in the Rookie Nine."

"Hmm, that makes sense," I mused, taking a sip of my steeped tea. "Do you prefer it here then? I'm genuinely curious about how it was in Konoha for you versus here if you're suspicious of my intentions. It's alright if you are."

"It's ok. Yeah, I was," replied Naruto honestly, scarfing down another mouthful of rice balls that are infused with bean curd and what Sasori calls medicine for him which I'm rather skeptical about the properties of. "Like I told you most people there didn't treat me like everyone else. Kurama is sorry for the life I live, but I've told her it's nothing to apologize for. I'm used to this by now. Back there people used to harass me pretty badly to the point I hadn't been in the best mental state. From what's happened here I've felt more at home than I ever have so far. I've told Sasuke about this too. Hopefully that answers your question."

"Hn, indeed it does," I confirmed, allowing what he's told me to sink in. "Do you ever yearn for revenge against those who have done you any wrong?"

Tilting his head to the side in a curious manner, he replied with, "Sometimes I do. It comes and goes with it being stronger sometimes more so than others."

"That's all I needed to hear. I do have the intention of claiming you, but that'll be at a later time. Right now, we'll begin a special type of training…. It's something I was told to keep in reserve if a jinchurriki wanted to act on certain emotions. It'll aid in unlocking your full potential."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie eight! Sorry for it being short. I have explained about why it's like that in a previous chappie's notes. I'm having a lot of fun with this if you can't tell already. Hehes, I have oh so many scenes planned out for further chappies. Hopefully ya'll liked what happened this time and are anticipating to see what happens next. On the roster, Kisame has his turn in the next chappie. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	9. Lure

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here. Welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. hehes, obviously you can tell I'm having a lot of fun with this. Oh, the plans I have for this lovely piece of epicness and doom. It'll be at least one more chappie after this before I start back from the beginning of the roster with Deidara. When that happens I have something special planned. Hehes, ya'll will have to wait and see what that'll be. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 9: Lure

Kisame

Well, I guess it's finally my turn. I knew it would happen after Itachi has his timew with the blonde. There are a few things that I would think he'd be intrigued to learn. Currently I'm waiting for him out in the training grounds. My partner should've been able to inform him where I would be the next day for him. If that Uchiha didn't then I will have some words with him. The good thing is I didn't have to wait too long. I wouldn't hold it against him. I know he's previously been through hell before arriving here. Though I have a few things I want to teach him as well as ask him a few things before going into any further action. Itachi did tell me what they talked about. So, I have some idea of what the blonde thinks. Seeing him approach I straightened up my stance with one of my hands grasping the hilt of Samahada.

"It's about time," I grumbled, eyeing him carefully.

"Um, sorry?" Replied the blonde sheepishly. "Itachi kind of kept me for a while. So, you can blame him if you want."

Snorting lightly I told him, "That's nothing new. Don't worry about it. So, I'm sure you're wondering what'll happen here with me, right?"

Nodding, he said, "Yeah, I am."

"Good," I grinned toothily before handing him a spare sword that he can use to implant properties of Kurama in. "We'll practice with that. What I want you to do is pour a sufficient amount of your beast's chakra into it. When you've done that then it should be a more personalized weapon."

"Gotcha," nodded Naruto in affirmation of what I told him.

Watching him intently, he began the process. Drawing out some of the demon fox's chakra is what he did before implanting it within the blade. It caused it to turn from a normal silver hue to a crimson one. There could be seen the makeshift form of a kitsune cloak although with the sword it appears like flames. I'm very pleased with this result. It would be something he'd need to perfect on, but at the moment he seemed to pull it off without any complications.

"We'll do some swordplay every time you're with me first," I informed him, not bothered that I have his attention. "After that we'll do some Jutsu practice. Once we're done with that then we'll have some fun."

"Like what?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"Do you like sake?" I asked him instead of answering.

"Yeah," nodded Naruto although he rarely had it. "Why?"

"Because we'll have some to cool down afterwards and chill," I explained to him. "Are you alright with that?"

"Of course," he scoffed, causing me to grin from his reactions.

Moving in like the shark I am I circled him for a few moments. Gauging how he reacted I moved in closer. Looking him up and down I did appreciate his assets. It's good to know that he's with me after Itachi. There are various things I could do with this blonde. I could move in for the kill right away or play with my food. The latter of the two options sounds more appealing to me. Reaching out I grabbed him roughly by the hair to have him face me. He doesn't seem perturbed by my features. It's interesting because most people outside of the Akatsuki are freaked out with how I look. The expression he does give me is fascination and anticipating what I'd do next. Leaning in close I kissed him, pushing my somewhat thicker tongue in to swipe along his moist cavern. A soft moan erupted from his throat. After several moments I backed off to allow him to catch his breath. Moving away from him I went to the barrel where I keep some of my stash of sake stowed.

"Want some?" I asked, grabbing two cups I kept nearby, filling both to the brim before extending one to him.

"S-Sure," replied Naruto, still trying to get his wits about him again as he accepted the cup of liquid courage.

"Good," I downed my own before refilling it, keeping a close eye on him.

Eyeing the sake in his cup tentatively before he took a sip he didn't seem unnerved by me keeping some suspicion of him. It'll lessen in time. The reason why I'm slightly wary is because of what I've heard. I do have other things to do in mind, but I like giving it a smooth progression. While I am ruthless as the tailess beast I'm not always the monster people think. That's what others outside of Amegakure neglect which is to look underneath the underneath.

"What will we do now?" Asked Naruto, breaking the silence as he grew more confident with drinking the alcoholic beverage.

"We have some fun until my time is up with you. Then I'll let you go until the next person comes for you tomorrow."

()()()()()()()

Zetsu

It's almost the end of the week. Master has the Kurama container last. I've been informed that the roster will change sometime next week with the addition of someone new in the organization. From what I heard he's a sadistic individual who's supposed to be the ruler of one of the villages. That's all I had been told. Most people think that we are unnatural. Half of us is white while the other is black. We are normally a whole, but we can split into two people if we want to. Normally we can be found in our greenhouse where we have various plants growing. The night before I had left the blonde a message to meet me outside of it. When he finally arrives I step aside to allow him to enter through the front door. It's pretty humid inside. The sprinklers go off every once in a while. There are a diverse amount of scents wafting in the air. Allowing him to get accustomed to the new surroundings is what I did before leading him further inside. There's a certain area with a particular type of flower that I want him to inspect.

"It's beautiful in here," breathed out Naruto, following me until we stopped near the back.

"Thank you. We appreciate it," I said with my lighter half having more of a tenor sounding voice while the darker half has a lower pitched voice. "We wanted you to check out this particular one. Take a deep sniff of it, will you?"

Nodding, Naruto knelt down to inhale deeply. The scent of it is a sweet one even though it's purpose remains hidden within its guise. The roots underneath wrapped around his ankles to have his legs spread. Moving him to remain smelling it into a position where I can inspect him thoroughly is appreciated. Seeing the bruises and bite marks doesn't faze me at all. It's to be expected from what Master has informed me of his purpose. Our names are Shiro and Kuro, but very few know that. People usually just call us Zetsu when we aren't seperated. Reaching out a hand, I stroked along his lower cheek on his rump. Rubbing it sensually I heard a light moan escape his throat. We had initially planned to double team him, but I think a different plan would be better instead. Unzipping my pants I moved in closer to align myself. Rubbing against the space between his supple cheeks I allowed him to feel my girth. Swinging my hips forward I pushed my length inside of him. Moaning out in a mix of pleasure and pain I continued my ministrations until I'm roughly fucking him. There had been a gradual intake of speed. That seemed better than going full force at first. Feeling his walls stretching and squeezing against me is causing our release to come closer to fruition. Within several more moments of pounding into him we stopped. Groaning softly we released inside of him. When we emptied out completely the plant let go of him. Falling back onto his back caused him to stare up at us. I know I switch from saying we and I. It's to be expected when it's two people to make one that are capable of splitting apart as well.

"You're welcome to explore the rest of the greenhouse at your leisure. We would like to advise you to be careful," I warned him. "There are some plants that won't be too kind to intruders."

"Good to know. Thanks, Zetsu."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie nine! Hehes, my plans for this have been refined. I decided to do two people's days with Naruto in here. I have added one more person to the roster. I have informed Capricorn what I have planned for further chappies of this. Next time it'll be Madara's day/night with Naruto. After next chappie the roster will re-start with something special. Hopefully ya'll are still enjoying the story. The next chappie of this will be out soon. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	10. Branded

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here like usual. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. So, like I said last time after this chappie the roster will be re-started at the beginning of the next week within this story. I also have mentioned there will be something special happening in the next chappie as well. I hope ya'll are anticipating to wait to find out what it'll be. Fortunately, you won't have to wait too long. I also plan after the next chappie I'll be involving other ships to switch between what's happening in Konoha and what's happening in Ame. I hope that's oks with ya'll. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. I hope ya'll enjoy what happens this time. Please R&R!

Chapter 10: Branded

Madara

I've been waiting for this moment to arrive. It's given me an ample amount of time to plan out what will occur to Naruto with me during the day and night that he'll be in my clutches. Approaching the door, I glanced in to see that he's sitting bolt upright. Aw, it's adorable to see my presence has him on edge. Leaning against the doorknob I stared straight into those pools of colbalt. He averted his gaze upon noticing my twin coal eyes staring intently at him as if he's a piece of fresh meat. Technically, he could be depending on whether or not he'll agree to what I want to do with him. He's been here for a while. It's about time I gave him the brand to mark who he belongs to. Remaining to stand there I wait for him to speak before making any further moves. It'll be interesting to witness what reactions I can draw out of him. Perhaps he won't like receiving this, but it's been a long time coming. The pain will be swift, but it'll dull just as quickly. I've informed one of the other members to fetch Gaara to have him here. It'll be good for us to have more than one individual to do as we please with in return to give them what they've always desired. For us it doesn't matter what Konoha or Suna think of our actions.

"W-Who are you?" Asked Naruto, remaining to not tremble by the intimidating aura radiating off of me.

Smirking lightly I told him, "Aw, did Itachi or Sasuke not tell you? That's a shame….. I'm Madara Uchiha…. They must've told you that there's an elder of the Uchiha clan still alive and kicking. That would be me. I used to control that beast within you. She should recognize me all too well."

"Yes, she does," glared Naruto, clenching his fists by his sides before getting off of the bed to carefully approach me where I stay in place to watch him idly.

"Good," I murmured, pleased that I haven't been blocked out by her. "Are you prepared for what I have in mind for you, little fox?"

"Maybe, but I know I don't have a choice," he growled, noticing he's on the verge of pouncing.

"Now, now, that's no way to act towards me… You'll learn who the Master is here," I hissed, grabbing the formed chakra leash that's attached to his collar, yanking on it harshly to cause the breath to be knocked out of him. "Don't worry…..you'll be taught how to behave properly…. Now, let's go. You're coming with me, Uzumaki."

Not giving him a choice I began to drag him behind me. It didn't matter if any of the other members were about to see this transpire. They wouldn't be fazed by it. I didn't stop until we reached an area underground of the normal floor where daily actives occur. What I plan is taking him to my special room within the dungeons reserved for specific procedures. Opening the cage I placed him down on the metal table. Looming over him I grabbed a syringe that would administer a numbing agent to his system. There is a bit of wriggling from his part. That's ok since it's to be expected. Plunging it into a vein I spotted I didn't let up until all of the liquid emptied into him. Then I took it out to allow him to lie there. Meanwhile, I heated up the coals along with preparing a freshly clean blade. The brand would include a symbol of each member within the organization. It would be placed on his shoulders to wrap around his back and chest with some of it creeping up his neck. This is necessary. Of course he won't think it is. It doesn't matter what he thinks. Yes, I may be a bastard, but I have my reasons for doing the things that I do.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?"

()()()()()()()()

Naruto

Staring up at the elder Uchiha wielding a heated blade didn't scare me. No, far from it. It reminded me of how Sasuke had been when we had reunited before here. Knowing what he'll be doing doesn't surprise me in the slightest. The sense of unyielding loathing towards him from Kurama is something that didn't surprise me either. She has told me why she feels this way towards him. My shirt is sliced off to reveal my skin. Shivering at the feeling of his cold fingertips tracing the area he planned to brand on me caused me to flinch even though I'm strapped down by chakra chains. There's no way I could even hope to escape from this. When it begins I don't feel much except the hint of burning. The numbing agent along with Kurama's chakra ensured that the pain didn't overwhelm me. It took at least a few hours until he's finished. He shows his workmanship in a mirror. There are markings of the members of the organization that cover my shoulders that wraps around my upper back and chest along with creeping up my neck. There's still a slight tingling feeling that remained. When he's done he releases me from the bondage.

"I assume you're wondering why I'm keeping you here," said Madara calmly. "Well, like I said you would be taught if I didn't tell you this already….the right way to behave around us including myself."

"I'm not a bitch," I growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Mmmm, that fire still remains oh so bright within you," murmured the Uchiha in an amused manner, picking out an item from the tray where he deposited the heated blade along with cutting out the coals. "This will be your first training tool that you'll wear."

Pulling myself up into a sitting position I continued to glare at him. There's not much I could do against him. What he reveals to me is a pair of wrist and ankle cuffs. Placing them on me didn't feel like a demeaning gesture. It's like with the collar it felt natural to have it on. Maybe it's the beast that makes me feel like that way with the accessories. Yet, I know there's a good and bad side to these. A prime example would be the leash that's been used against me. Looking down at the cuffs I wonder what they would do if I messed up.

"They will apply a light jolt of electricity if you misbehave," said Madara, wanting to wipe off that smug smirk he's now wearing as if he's proud of what he's done. "Soon enough you'll have a friend to join you in this position."

"What?" I blurted out, not sure if I should trust him or not.

"Yes, you heard me right. I have no reason to lie to you, Naruto," stated the Uchiha simply as if it were common sense. "It would do me nor you any good if I did. He'll be arriving in a matter of days. I'm sure you'll recognize him."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I demanded to know, wanting to test the boundaries of the cuffs since so far I haven't received any shocks.

"Why not?" Shrugged Madara. "I see no reason why I shouldn't. Besides, it's best not to ask too many questions. I'll allow you to return with me back to the living area of the base. Then I'll take you to my quarters."

"It's not like I have a choice," I muttered under my breath, noticing out of the corner of my eye that the leash had reformed to have him tugging me along.

Dejectedly, I follow him. I would never call him my Master. Nope, I don't think that's happening anytime soon. From the looks of it the cuffs don't seem to act on my thoughts. They seem to act on my words and actions. Returning to the familiar layout he took me to a room at the furthest end where there are at least two other doors. I'd hazard a guess that this is where the leaders dwell. Opening the door, he takes me inside. His bed is decorated in black satin sheets with a crimson duvet on top of it. The rest of the furnishings in the room are in similar colors of onyx and ruby. Directing me to the bed he has me lie out to move into the proper position.

"Sasuke has told you what to expect from us Uchiha's. I won't be seeing you for a while, my bitch. When you do then things will be different depending on what happens to you tomorrow. Now, enough talk….. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie ten! So, next time the roster is re-started from the beginning. That means next time it'll be Deidara with Naruto again. Like I've said previously something special will happen then. You'll just have to wait and see…. Hehes, I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out soon. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	11. Honeycomb

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here like usual. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. Hopefully ya'll are still enjoying the story so far. I'm excited for what ya'll will read of what happens this time. I have said that something special would occur. It will within this chappie where the roster is re-started from the beginning of it. When it goes back to Deidara that means the start of a new week. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. I hope ya'll enjoy what happens this time. Please R&R!

Chapter 11: Honeycomb

Deidara

It's the beginning of a new week. How do I know this? Well, the schedule or whatever you'd call it begins with me. Waking up, I got washed up and dressed quickly before heading to the blonde's room. Hearing some retching sounds I entered to walk swiftly to the connecting bathroom to find the blonde vomiting into the toilet. Frowning, I went to wet a washcloth to give to him. Accepting it, he washed his mouth before handing it back to me. Still gripping the rim of the toilet, he steadied himself before standing on wobbly legs. I helped support him.

"Maybe we should get you to Sasori no Danna. He'll probably know what's wrong, hmph," I suggested.

"yeah, that's a good idea," agreed Naruto, leaning against me for support.

Taking him to my room that I share with the other artist I notice that thankfully he's still there. It does disturb me that he doesn't sleep. I mean he seriously stares at me while I'm sleeping. Sasori can be such a creeper sometimes, but I know he means well. When he sees us and the state Naruto is in he bolts upright. Ushering me to allow Naruto to sit down on my bed I do so. He brings out his medical bag. Sasori does most of the medic stuff here, but Kakuzu is in the department when it comes to stitching anything up.

"What happened?" Demanded Sasori to know.

"I don't know, Danna. I came in to see him throwing up, un," I explained to him.

"i don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I ate something bad?" Asked Naruto in confusion.

Sasori and I were giving each other looks. What Naruto is experiencing is something that we've been hoping for. All of this fucking hadn't been for nothing. There was a purpose to it for an end result. Hopefully the leaders will be pleased with this. It'll stay secret to him unless the leaders deem it necessary to tell him. While Sasori did his scan I waited beside Naruto. I let him hold my hand if he wanted to which he did. At least I can give him some comfort during this time of his life.

"Well, I have some news, brat," said Sasori in his usual bored tone although there's a glimmer of something in his eyes I couldn't exactly figure out.

"And?" Pressed Naruto, wanting to know what the Puppeteer had found out about what caused his momentary sickness.

"You're pregnant."

()()()()()

Naruto

Gawking, I thought he must be kidding. Is he? I can't tell, but his tone alone tells me that he isn't. Eventually I closed my mouth. The shock still remained present. Kurama seemed nonplussed as if she knew this would happen sooner or later. It would've been nice if she had warned me about this. Nope, I had been unprepared for this. Am I even the right fit for parenthood? My childhood had been hell. How do I know I'll be a good caregiver to what's growing inside of me? Unbeknownst to me I had begun to hyperventilate. Sasori exited the room to depart to his workshop to leave us alone. That meant it's up to Deidara to get the job done with calming me down.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, hmph," said the flamboyant blonde gently, wrapping his arms around me to hold me close against his firm figure. "You'll be ok. I know you'll be great as a parent."

"H-How do you know?" I stammered out, slowly calming down from his warmth being shared with me along with his soothing voice.

"I can just tell," he winked, continuing to hold me close until my breathing went back to a regular pattern. "Are you ok now, un?"

"I think so," replied Naruto as he now leaned against my chest. "Thanks, Dei."

"Don't mention it, hmph," I grinned, blushing slightly at the compliment since I'm not really used to receiving those. "What do you want to do today, un? You're with me until the sun rises."

"Can you teach me how to perform your art?" I asked, figuring that would appease him for having to deal with me.

"Of course I can, hmph. I'm glad you asked," grinned Deidara before picking me up into his arms to carry me out onto the balcony.

"I can walk you know," I pouted.

"Yes, but you just had some morning sickness. I don't want it to be caused again or you to lose your balance, hmph," reasoned the other blonde sternly.

"Ok, ok, it's fine," I assured, holding my hands up in a gesture to tell him I meant no harm by it.

Laughing, Deidara said, "It's alright, hmph. Learning how to perform my art is simple, but it'll be done in a different way since you don't have my deformity, un."

"Right," I murmured in agreement, watching him in anticipation for what he'll show me.

Reaching the balcony, he settled me down on a chair he had left there sometime while he had been out here. Watching him intently I saw him pull out some clay from his pouch where he stores it. He handed me some before using some of his own to give to the mouths on his hands. They munched on it until the material is smooth enough to mold into what he desires. Deciding to create some of the spiders he causes them to form after creating the shape. I wonder what he does to cause them to explode. Absently I used the amount given to me to see if I could make it into anything. Somehow I managed to succeed to create a few small dragons.

"So, to make them explode with a bang you just have to use my word known as Katsu. That's what makes it go off, un," smirked Deidara, his visible eye alight with excitement since he never gets to share this with anyone. "That's really good for your first time, hmph."

"Thanks," I gave him a fox grin before doing what he's done to cause them to come to life in the air, focusing before using the word to cause them to flutter out of existence with a flash of color. "Wow…. That's amazing."

"Yep, hmph," Deidara concurred, watching the creations flit about in the air before going off in an array of light. "This is my art, Naruto. It's my passion."

"I know," I said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's beautiful, Dei. Thanks for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome, un. I'm glad I could have someone to join me. Let's continue making some masterpieces, un."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie eleven! Aws, that was so cute! Hehes, I thought it would be a nice break to have a slight bit of angst, but mostly adorableness involved. So, next time I'll be switching to Gaara where it'll show how he gets caught and all. After that chappie I'll switch to Konoha to show what's going on there. Hopefully that sounds good with ya'll. I'm very pleased with the progression of this. I mean I'm almost to 20k word amount wise already and i'm not even at chappie fifteen or twenty yet. Hehes, I do have some further plans set in mind for this which have been refined. I hope ya'll will enjoy what happens next. The next chappie will be out soon. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	12. Coffin

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here like usual. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened last time. I'm so grateful to Capricorn for helping me regain my confidence for writing Naruto fics in pov format which is my primary form of writing and in third person. Hehes, hopefully ya'll will enjoy where I'm going with this lovely piece of epicness and doom known as my story. I know I sure am, but then again I'm the one writing this. I think it's important for the writer to enjoy what they're doing. Though that's just my thoughts about it. Like I've said before at the end of each chappie I'll give a little info about what to expect next time such as which character it'll be and who's turn it is and/or where things will be going. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 12: Coffin

Gaara

Am I dead? I've been obscured by darkness for such a long time. Shukaku has kept me company. That's nothing new. We've been having a discussion. Knowing he wants me to revert back to my old self does sound tempting. I had worked my ass off for the people of Suna to finally understand that I'm just like everyone else except a little different. My past is tragic that has affected me deeply. I can't re-write the past. What I do know is I can write the present to make it a better future for myself and my people. Yes, I do still want to protect them with every fiber of my being.

"You haven't died yet, cub," said the voice of Shukaku, sounding slightly amused by my thoughts. "That organization caught you after a fierce battle. From what I can tell they aren't intending to perform the extraction process on us."

"Why?" I demanded to know, noticing I'm sitting across from the one tailed raccoon dog.

"I don't know," admitted Shukaku, noticing that I'm moving even though I'm unconscious here. "Have you thought over what I said to you last time?"

"Yes," I replied, eyeing him warily.

"And what is your answer?" Demanded Shukaku although he remains patient with me.

"If I can remain a guise that I'm still the village's protecter then yes I'll go back to what and who I used to be," I answered him which caused a gleam to appear in the tailed beast's eyes.

"Hmmm, that will be allowed," assured Shukaku, swishing his tail back and forth. "Are you eager or hesitant to be what you used to be like, cub?"

"I don't know," I admitted, looking away from him as I am uncertain about how I feel towards this particular subject. "What will happen?"

"I will bite you first. It won't be painless, but you're used to being tormented by me," chuckled the raccoon dog, edging closer to me until his canines are grazing the side of my neck slightly above my collarbone. "After that you'll shortly awaken to what awaits you."

Nodding, I wait for the initial intake of his canines plunging into my flesh. It's not an unordinary feeling since it's happened before. Gritting my teeth, I endure the sudden spark of agony coursing through me. It only lasts a few short moments until he pulls back. Within this plain of existence I watch as the life within my seafoam green-blue eyes returns back to the cold detachment it used to be. Smirking with an unrelenting malice wafting off of me I felt the all too familiar power of Shukaku resonate within me.

"Wake up, Gaara. The world awaits for you to tear it apart. Make me proud, my cub."

()()()()()()()

When I woke up I sat bolt upright within a cage. Glancing around my new surroundings I can tell by the smells that I'm in the Akatsuki base. It's not the first time I've been here. Having survived through the extraction process which they miserably failed in made me wonder what my purpose for being here is this time. Hearing the pad of footsteps approaching from the hallway outside I lie in wait for whoever it'll be. When the reinforced metal door opened I'm face to face with an Uchiha. Tilting my head to the side, I sniffed to catch the familiar scent of Sasuke. It doesn't surprise me that he's here. I heard he joined after learning the truth from his older brother. It only makes sense why he is in the organization, but it doesn't explain why he's the one to greet me.

"Hn, good, glad to see you're up at last," said Sasuke, eyeing me up and down as if I'm fresh meat.

"Yes and your point is what? Don't waste my time," I hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"You're wondering why you're here instead of dead, right?" Inquired Sasuke which caused me to fall silent before nodding my head once. "You're not going through the extraction process again. We have a better use for you. If it helps Naruto is here."

That did indeed perk my interest, "He is? Where is he?"

"All in good time you'll meet with the dobe," assured Sasuke, knowing he's probably here to just get down to business instead of exchanging pleasantries. "The leaders have informed me that you've reverted to your old ways. Is this true?"

"Why do you care?" I asked dryly, barring my teeth at him menacingly.

"Because it matters to the leaders," answered Sasuke simply as if it were common sense.

"Yes, it is," I growled, reaching up to grab the bars of the cage to cause them to bend under my strength. "Now, you're either going to give me the answers I deserve or I'll mar that pretty face of yours. Do you understand me, Uchiha?"

"Crystal," gulped Sasuke, his features visibly paling at my words which are more than a threat since it's a promise to drench him in crimson if he isn't careful.

"Talk," I told him icily.

"Calm down first and I will," replied Sasuke hastily.

"I make no promises…. But we'll see…."

()()()()()()

Sasuke

What Madara had told me seemed to be spot on. I didn't exactly prepare to be met with the Gaara I used to know. He's still a savage nonetheless. How do I exactly tell him what he's meant for instead of the extraction process here? I can tell by the maliciousness within him that if I'm not careful he'll tear me apart. At least they chose me to deal with him. It's probably because he and I share a past of sorts. Besides, while the others would be fine with taking care of explaining things I had been given the opportunity to do it instead. Of course I accepted it readily knowing it's an honor to be given such a responsibility from my elder. The other leaders are important, but Madara holds a higher importance to me due to coming from the same clan. There are rumors that Obito and the other members are somehow still alive. It's a tidbit of news I'm skeptical about. If the rumor is true then had the massacre been staged? Had it all been a cruel joke or twist of fate? Watching Gaara eyeing me like prey does unnerve me slightly. My stoic mask doesn't slip even though my face has paled considerably with the promise behind his threat towards me.

"Well?" Pressed Gaara, knowing he's losing his patience with me which isn't good.

"yes, I'll tell you. No need to threaten me. The purpose that Naruto and you have is for a better life," I did my best to explain since I know what tragedy awaits me if I mess up at all around him.

"And what makes you think I want something like that?" Spat Gaara in contempt.

"Why not?" I challenged him. "You and Naruto were given unfortunate lives plagued with nothing except pain and hatred directed towards you when in actuality you're just as human as the rest of us even though you're different."

"I suppose that holds some truth," mused Gaara thoughtfully, having an internal conversation within his mind most likely with Shukaku before he continued. "Alright, I'll accept what's offered to me…. I just hope you and the others know what you're getting yourselves involved with."

"I'll take you to Naruto," I told him, feeling a chill run down my spine from what he said, moving over to motion for him to follow me.

"Good, you better not disappoint me," he hissed in my ear before walking past me into the hallway.

Watching him leave I wonder if having him around is the best decision. It would definitely bring some intriguing interactions out of it. Yet, this meant he would be more of a challenge to break than Naruto was. Perhaps with him being around the other jinchurriki things will change. Following after him I directed him towards where I last saw Naruto with the other blonde. They're still on the balcony creating some art or whatever Deidara calls it. Clearing my throat I brought their attention to me with Gaara standing a bit in front of me. Striding straight to Naruto, Gaara inspected him closely to see if there had been any harm placed upon him. When he came up satisfied that the other jinchurriki has been taken good care of he spoke.

"Hey," greeted the redhead, noticing what has changed within Naruto that he likes.

"Um, hi?" Asked Naruto, nervously looking up at Gaara to notice that he has returned to his guise of being the protective Kazekage of the Sand Village. "I didn't expect to see you here. I'm glad you're here, Gaara."

"It's good to see you're ok," murmured Gaara, wondering if Naruto noticed that he's reverted back to his old ways. "How has it been here for you?"

"Just fine," blushed Naruto, glancing over at Deidara to hope he'd help him out of this awkward situation.

"We should be heading off into the village for a while, hmph," piped up Deidara upon noticing Naruto's look being given to him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," chirped Naruto, leaning against the other blonde for support. "I'll see you later, Gaara."

"Hmm, I suppose so," muttered Gaara with his shoulders slumping in disappointment of not being around him more than a few mere moments.

The two shortly left to leave me with him. Perhaps it'll be my turn with the redhead first. It would make sense since I know how to deal with him. Taking a few quick steps we are face to face with onyx meeting seafoam green-blue. It's mostly green within his eyes although there's flecks of sapphire. Eyeing me carefully, he wonders what I'm up to. Extending a hand I offered it to him. Looking down at it suspiciously, he denied it with a dismissive glance.

"I'll show you around the base. You're with me today. So, don't misbehave, ok? I don't really like using the leaders methods unless I absolutely have to," I explained to him.

"Very well then…. Lead the way."

()()()()()()()()

Gaara

Noticing that Naruto couldn't tell what has occurred pleases me. I'd have to keep the guise in place around him, but with everyone else I don't need to use the mask. By the look of it seems like they know. Following Sasuke through the all too familiar winding hallways I glance around every so often to be mindful of my surroundings. It doesn't seem that difficult to navigate around here. Where we ended up is outside of his room. I'm not quite sure what his intentions are.

"Go in here," ordered Sasuke, giving a glance at me over his shoulder.

"Fine," I said cooly before walking past him to enter into what seems like his room. "What's the purpose of me being in here exactly?"

"You'll see," he smirked, closing the door behind him to hear an audible click to signify that it's locked.

Backing up until I'm against the wall I eye him suspiciously. What does he take me for? I'm not some cheap whore. Glaring at him with my teeth bared he remains standing near where the door is. There's no escape for me now. That's fine since it means anything could happen within these walls. Sasuke also knows to tread carefully around me. One wrong move and I'll pounce. Lying in wait for his next move I didn't catch sight of him leaving his position to pin me against the wall. Our lips are mere inches apart. Had he known of my preference? Having his body pressed firmly against me did rile me up in a way I rarely felt. It's exciting to have this emotion erupt. Shukaku has told me about it. It happens when encountering one's mate or someone to have some fun with for a while. From the smell of him I don't think Sasuke is the right person for my mate, but more likely to fall in the latter of the two categories. Grinding against him causes both of us to Harden with the increasing arousal.

"Do you realize your purpose now?" Asked Sasuke quietly.

"No, do you?" I retorted in response, continuing to move against him absently.

"It's to be taken," purred Sasuke with his voice dropping slightly into a more sensual tone.

"Hmph, not likely," I growled, wondering if he knew that the tables would be turned. "I won't be easily turned into someone's subservient bitch."

"We'll see," said Sasuke quietly as if treating me.

"Don't make me laugh, Uchiha," I warned, grabbing his hair to throw him against the other side of the room to land against the wall with a crack being heard although I know he won't fall into unconsciousness easily due to knowing his immense strength that's nearly to the same caliber of my own. "Had it been your intention to fall into the lion's den? Because that wasn't nor will it ever be my role to be a lamb sent to the slaughter. No, that's what others are to me….a bloodthirsty predator out of the dark to destroy others."

"That's cute," uttered Sasuke through a cough spilling some blood onto his lips which he wiped off with the back of his hand before getting up to ignore the pinpricks of pain shooting through him. "I didn't think this would be an easy challenge to conquer, but I had been given it knowing that it's within my wheelhouse."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" I taunted him, moving away from the wall to prowl towards him as if inching closer on prey. "Don't flatter yourself so much, Uchiha. It doesn't suit you well…."

"No matter," dismissed Sasuke, moving into a position as if to defend himself against me while my sand whirled menacingly around me. "I will defeat you and claim you as mine."

"Good luck. Just don't say I never warned you. Now, let's share a dance together cloaked in shadow and blood…."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie twelve! Hehes, I'm glad that I managed to do a double update of this today. It just goes to show I'm still going strong with this. Vibrations and First Bite will be updated in due time. It just takes me longer to update those because of the content and I need more time to ensure that the chappies are good enough to put out for yawls enjoyment. So, what I plan for this next time is to show what's going on in Konoha where I'll be doing other ships. That means there are some new and usual ones involved. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed what happened this time. I honestly hope I'm doing a good job with these pov's. I think I am, but I would like some reassurance. I do my best to remain as close as I can to in character, but they might be slightly OOC which I ask to please pardon me if that does somehow occur. The next chappie of this will be out soon. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	13. Petals

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kune here like usual. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel bars. Hopefully ya'll are still enjoying it. I know I most certainly am, but then again I'm the one writing this. I'm glad that I'm still going strong with this and cranking out a few chappies per day or so. It's a good feeling to have. besides, ya'll seem to like it so far. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 13: Petals

Sakura

It unnerves me knowing that Naruto and Sasuke are gone. I've been more than capable to survive without them. It's just better having them around. Ino has visited me from time to time along with me going to her flower shop that her parents own although she pretty much runs it at this point. I think she does well as a florist. We've grown close over the years. It causes me to wonder if there's something between us. I'm supposed to go over to her apartment later since she invited me for supper. Fortunately, I just have the day shift at the hospital. Being a doctor isn't all it's cracked up to be. Don't get me wrong. I still love my profession. People say I'm Lady Tsunade's successor. I don't know how truthful that is. I've just been going through the motions. I know both Naruto and Sasuke left for valid reasons. What I hope is that they'll return someday soon. When my shift is eventually over and done with I head back to my own apartment quickly to get changed out of my lab coat and work clothes into something more casual. What I decided on after taking a shower is a tight fitting sleeveless black tank top with some red leggings. I applied some flush to my cheeks and gloss to my lips. Tying up my hair into a loose ponytail I give myself a look over to nod in approval of my attire for tonight. Locking up behind me, I headed to Ino's house. When I arrived I knocked on the door.

When the bleach blonde haired woman finally opened it I blinked a few times at how sexy she looked in that short violet dress with fishnet underneath along with pumps covering her feet with a light application of gloss to her lips, "Hey, Saku-chan. I've been waiting for you. Come in."

"You look amazing,"I told her as I stepped inside to allow the door to close behind me.

Smiling softly, Ino said, "Aw, thanks. You're not bad yourself. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. You can go sit down in the living room if you'd like."

"Sure," I blushed, taking off my shoes before going to settle down on her sofa.

I've been here before. It's still nice to take everything in. Her decor is calculated to mesh perfectly. I guess it's due to her profession of being a florist that she gets the whole matching a bouquet or other things. Is she trying to impress me with her dress? I mean her legs are bare and I can definitely see her cleavage. Damn, she really does clean up nice. When she comes to join me she gives me a plate of sushi over a bed of seaweed salad. Smiling in appreciation I thanked her. She joins me on the sofa with her own plate. We're both drinking some sake. I notice she scooted very close to me. Her warmth radiates off of her. It relaxes me. For some odd reason I always feel safe with her. It's considered as a good thing. We ate in a relative comfortable silence. My cheeks reddened when she placed her plate down and put one of her hands on my thigh to rub it gently.

Looking at me through her lashes she asked, "Do you love me, forehead?"

Finishing up my food I put it down beside hers before responding after gathering my wits about me, "Y-Yes, I do."

"Good, I love you too and have for a very long time," she admitted, giving me a serious look. "Do you want to stay the night with me?"

Gulping, I nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Heh, good…. We'll have some fun rubbing our flowers together and opening those petals. Trust me, you'll enjoy what I have planned for us later tonight…."

()()()()()()()

Kakashi

In another part of Konoha where I sit on top of a roof I'm troubled by knowing the truth of why Naruto and Sasuke have left the village. The Uchiha's reasons are understandable. Naruto's on the other hand is just tragic. It's terrible what the rest of the village has done to him. Myself including a select others have been helping him. Perhaps it hadn't been enough. Sighing, I didn't notice that I have a visitor joining me on this rooftop.

"You couldn't have stopped it even if you wanted to, you know," said the voice of Shikamaru, perching beside me. "None of us could. I've heard he's happier there amongst people similar to him."

"Did you hear the Kazekage has gone missing?" I asked him.

Giving me a grave look in response he replied, "Yes, I know of it. Ugh, all of this is such a drag…. The Hokage should be giving out a mission soon to go after him to rescue him."

"What if it's the same case with Naruto?" I asked, worried about the end result of the pursuit.

"Then we drop it and move on with our lives. We can't save everyone. Now, please stop being so troublesome and relax," said Shikamaru with a teasing small smile.

"Perhaps you're right. Things must be getting to me, but it wouldn't be the first time I've become lost on the path of life."

()()()()()()

Anko

Knowing what my Master has been up to has amused me. He's recently re-joined the Akatsuki. I've asked him if I can join too. What he's told me is in a matter of days I'll be accepted. Hopefully my fiancé can join too. Yes, Hinata and I are soon to marry. It's exciting! Plus, Master said he'd be there. The Hyuga heiress and I have been together for several years. The rest of her family except her cousin oppose it. I don't really understand why. I just brush it off knowing that there are people out there who won't approve of our relationship. It happens with any same sex couple. Right now, I had been practicing a few things that Master had told me to perfect. One of them being the summons for the snakes and using the serpents in combat. What I didn't know is my lover is watching me.

"C-Can I-I join y-yu?" Asked a quiet voice belonging to someone I adore with all of my being.

Grinning, I replied, "Of course, kitten. Do you want some taijutsu practice?"

"Sure," chirped Hinata, raising to her feet to come join me. "I-I've been l-learning how to u-use the L-Lion Fists."

"How has that been so far? I know Neji has been able to assist in your training," I asked her as we threw a few punches at each other, managing to dodge them with ease to teas her slightly with my slithering movements.

Blushing, she responded while avoiding one of my attacks, "I-It's going w-well. N-Neji has been a big help with everything."

"I heard he and Kiba finally paired up," I smirked, allowing one of her moves called Gentle Fist to land on me before rolling out of the way of another one headed straight for me.

"I-I think Kiba helps g-get him out of h-his icy shell," giggled the heiress before getting pinned underneath me.

"I win," I chuckled softly, giving her a deep kiss with some tongue before pulling away slightly though still sitting on her to allow her to catch her breath. "Are you excited for our wedding?"

"O-Of course," replied the Hyuga with her cheeks flushed, panting lightly while looking up at me. "Um, w-will you let me g-get up?"

"Yep, but you owe me. Let's go grab some food and then head home. It's been a long day, love."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie thirteen! hehes, so this did involve some adorableness and angst. I really enjoy working on this. Hopefully I'm doing well with the pov's. I think I am, but I could be wrong. Next time we return to the Akatsuki where it'll be Sasori with Naruto. I plan on switching between Naruto's turn with someone and Gaara's turn. That way it gives some variety. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out soon. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	14. Porcelain

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here like usual. hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. Wow….this is growing rather long. I'm pleased by this of course. It just goes to show I enjoy what I'm doing in this lovely story of doom. If ya'll want to see another story with the same ships involved please let me know in your comments. I would be more than content to do it. I hope ya'll enjoy this story so far. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 14: Porcelain

Sasori

Knowing the new addition within the organization that fills the same role as Naruto is rather interesting. Although what I heard is this individual can be a total savage. In other news it does give me some sort of satisfaction that I had been the one to figure out Naruto's condition. As a matter of fact…..it's my turn with him today. This roster that the leaders comprised does give some variety to the day. It means we're not doing the same old thing each day since we get a reprieve with being around the blonde. The news did spread to the other members within the organization. It's only fitting for them to be informed. It'll be interesting how their actions may or may not change due to this. Alone with my thoughts I treaded through the hallways until finding the blonde. What's he looking at so intently? Ah, I see now…. He's transfixed by a spider spinning its silken web. There had been a few pesky flies buzzing around. One or two landed in the web to be devoured by the jaws of the venomous creature.

"Isn't it beautiful to find the captivation within a monster?" I asked him to break him out of his trance.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts is what he did before turning his attention to me with a light shade of pastel pink coating his cheeks, "Oh, I didn't know you were there, Sasori."

"it's perfectly fine. You didn't answer my question," I said breezily, narrowing my eyes slightly at him.

Shivering, he nodded, "Y-Yes, it is. I mean I didn't know you had walked up behind me. I noticed this spider here and wanted to watch it."

"But you do see its meaning behind being caught in a web?" I challenged him, wondering what type of conversations we may have. "It could be said the same thing about a porcelain doll. We are both innocent by appearance, but when our prey is within reach we show our true nature."

Watching my movements intently I stalked forward. Knowing that he understood pleased me. At least he isn't as braindead as Deidara can portray as sometimes. I know my brat isn't an idiot based on his mental capability. It's more so how anyone else would describe it. By showing Naruto my workshop I had shown him some of the inner workings of my passion. What no one knows is how these works of perfection are created. What I've had to do is get the body of the person I saw fit to carve out their innards before replacing it with the parts I have on hand. Fortunately, I'm skilled within my craft to ensure I never grow too low on my supplies unlike some people…..meaning that blonde….. Yeah, you could say Deidara and I have a love hate relationship of sorts. It wouldn't surprise me if that's true.

"Do you want to help me create such a work of masterpiece like myself?" I breathed out, knowing I probably sound narcissistic although I don't give a shit about it.

Gauging my expression, he replied, "S-Sure, it could be fun."

"Good answer," I smirked before releasing him to allow him to get to his feet to begin following me towards where my workshop is placed.

When we arrive I open the doors to allow him passage inside. The doors closed and locked behind us. This would take a few hours at least more or less depending on how close of an eye we want to pay attention towards detail. Fortunately, a few days ago I had found someone worthwhile for this gift. I don't really give anyone else the opportunity to join me in eternal beauty. Deidara is someone I've considered to offer, but then again our artistic views clash oh too much for my liking. I mean I do enjoy our bickering and all…. I just don't know if I could handle him for an immortal partner. Perhaps I should ask him about it later. He may be able to shed light on some of the uncertainties that plague my mind at times.

"Now, I fetched this delectable morsel a few days ago. Previously I had thought it would be done by myself, but since you agreed to my offer means you'll join me. No one has wanted or accepted to participate," I explained to him in a calm manner although my eyes are alight with anticipation of what is to come.

"Thanks," grinned Naruto, pleased to see he's looking forward to this as well. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"We have to carve out all of its innards before implanting what's needed to turn a living corpse into a part of my collection. After that it's simple. There's some chakra poured in to ensure the strings will work. Then it's merely a matter of polishing it up every once in a while as well as updating its mechanisms for combat including replacing the toxins coating its weaponry with fresh material. That's all it requires. So, let's begin, shall we?"

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie fourteen! Hehes, I absolutely adore the creepier chappies. As you can see it's very easy to do with Sasori. If you recall the roster then it means Orochimaru is up next, but there's a catch to this. I'm switching between Naruto and Gaara now. That means the snake gets to have some time with the savage raccoon dog. I keep calling him that because it applies oh so well to him. I think that'll be interesting for ya'll to see occur. besides, I'm pretty sure Oreo would be one of the best to help break him. Yes, that's Orochimaru's nickname as well as Oro or Orochi. If you have a problem with that then oh well. The next chappie will be out soon. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	15. Coil

Having been informed of the new development within the organization is pleasing to hear. Unfortunately, I won't be with Naruto today. It'll have to be another since I'm saddled with the responsibility of being with Gaara for today. From what the leaders have told us is that we will shift between the two to ensure both have sufficient amount of time. It makes sense to me even though other members have complained about it. That had mainly come from Hidan and slightly from Deidara. It had been expected. Most of us including myself are fine with it. Knowing I'll be with Gaara today means I'll have a challenge on my hands. Ooh, this will be such an entraining day and night for me.

Seeing him inside of his sand barrier I waited outside for him to eventually lower his walls. He did after a while or so. Greeting me with a despondent glance he dismissed me as if I'm merely a fly on the wall. Perhaps that's to be expected from him. There's a file on him that I've been privy to see. There's one on each of our targets. The jinchurriki of the one tailed raccoon dog awaited for me to make the first move. That may be wise of him instead of him doing it since from what I've heard he's unpredictable. What runs through my mind is how exactly I'll deal with this one.

"What do you want?" Asked Gaara simply in a bored tone.

"You're with me today until dawn," I explained to him with no further information since that seemed sufficient enough for him.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Asked Gaara indignantly.

"No, that hadn't been my intention at all. Now, you'll be following me. It's time I taught you the rules since Sasuke did such a poor job with you. I'll need to have some words with him later…."

()()()()()()()()

Gaara

I've heard of this man before. Never have I encountered him although I've heard stories. None of them were pleasant due to the fact that the snake Sanin adores experimentation. Hearing of his mishap specimens causes my skin to crawl. With him trying to control me didn't surprise me. Grimacing upon seeing the leash appear, I barred my teeth at him as my sand whirled around me dangerously. Orochimaru gave me a look as if to say nothing I do will faze him. Perhaps he's experienced enough animalistic behavior from his captives trying to escape. I'm yanked to where he wants to go which appears to be his quarters. Dropping me to the floor he leaves me to close the door.

"It'll begin here and then we'll see your progress at the end of the day. If you haven't improved in the slightest bit then I will tell Itachi or one of the leaders to take you the next day. They might have a better time at this than me with you….. Now, let's see how far you'll go until you break…."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie fifteen! Hehes, I used a cliff hanger of doom….although I'm sure ya'll must've seen that coming. Heh heh, I have diabolical plans of doom for this. I do have four new stories planned out that I'll begin working on shortly. I just wanted to make sure I got a few more updates of this in this week before giving two of them some much deserved attention. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed what happened this time. In the next chappie…..Naruto will be with Sasuke. That chappie will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	16. Spark

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here like usual. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. Hopefully ya'll are still enjoying it. I mean I know I sure am, but then again I'm the one writing this. Like I said last time I have some new stuff in the works along with updates for this and my other stories. So, like usual, I'm a busy kitten although that's nothing new. I think it'll be interesting for ya'll to see how the other members act around Naruto now. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 16: Spark

Sasuke

Giving the news of Naruto's situation didn't surprise me. It had been a matter of time until the end result occured. There are a few broken places on me no thanks to the beast known as Gaara. Perhaps with sensei he'll learn some type of lesson to cool down. Fortunately, I managed to heal myself to look presentable before searching for the blonde. It didn't take long. Apparently he had been in the kitchen making some food. Good, he'll need to keep his strength. From the looks of it he hadn't noticed my presence yet. Eyeing him fondly which I rarely do towards anyone I wonder if things are truly the way they are for a reason or if it's just a plan with ulterior motives from the leaders. Knowing the ways this organization works meant it's probably both.

"Hn, I see you're doing well," I spoke up, causing him to jump slightly before glancing over his shoulder to see it's only me.

"Grr, are you trying to scare me, teme?" Scowled Naruto although I know he's not really angry at me.

"Nope, but it's fun to see how you'll react," I smirked, heading to the cupboard to pull out some ingredients. "Here, dobe. Allow me to fix something instead of ramen for you."

Uncertain with how to respond to my offer he just nodded his head as an answer instead. I suppose it's a shock for him to be given such an offer from someone like me. Fortunately, due to being around people here and back home I had picked up on a few ways of figuring out how to cook. Deidara or Kisame is usually the one to fix meals majority of the time. The artist had been reluctant at first. It's to be expected since he despises anyone of the Uchiha race. Eventually, he simmered down to be able to tolerate me around him to teach me a few things. Nii-san taught me how to cook as well when we were growing up. There's still the rumor of our clan not perishing. There's a part of me that wants to find out if it's true while the other part me denies it with a fiery passion to even be real. Figuring something simple would satisfy him I made some pancakes.

"What do you want in them?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder to notice he's giving me an odd look which I smirk in response to.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" He questioned me, tilting his head to the side slightly as if amazed to see this side of me. "Um, fruit or something else will work like chocolate chips or vanilla or butterscotch."

"Hn, good to know," I pilfered through the cupboards again before finding some vanilla chips which would suffice even though I saw other items that would've worked too.

"So, what's the occasion?" Nudged Naruto gently, appreciating the fact that he didn't want to piss me off accidentally.

"Hn, none in particular. I don't need a reason for the things that I do," I answered simply as I flipped the first largish pancake onto the other side before eventually putting it onto a plate before fixing the next one to after a while create a stack before sliding it over to him. "Besides, it's better for you to eat something else instead of ramen."

Supposedly I'm being a little too harsh towards him. The icy edge in my voice doesn't waver except slightly to soften it to assure him none of it is directed or caused by him. Noticing he began to dig into the food happily eased me. While I do know my way more or less around the kitchen I never know how others will react to it. Fortunately, this is on my list of meals I don't screw up with. From the looks of it he didn't seem displeased by it.

"Mmm, so good," murmured Naruto as he munched away.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," I said with my lips twitching ever so slightly.

This is oddly nice. The silence is filled by his munching on the flavorful food I had given him. There's no telling how the others are going to act around Naruto now due to the recent development with him. Knowing that Gaara is going to be a tough case doesn't surprise me at all. It's to be expected with him while the blonde is so much of an easier one by far. The only thing to watch out with Naruto is when he gets the mood swings. It shouldn't be difficult to handle with. Fortunately, I have some experience with being around people who get them. So, it shouldn't be too hard, right?

()()()()()()()()

Naruto

Why is Sasuke being so nice towards me? Well, I guess nice wouldn't be the best word to describe it. He's being different compared to his usual self. Is it because of what's happening to me? I do appreciate it. What perturbs me is how he seems to remain himself although he's doing nice stuff for me. Nah, I probably shouldn't complain about it. Finishing off the pancakes, I took the plate to the sink where the other dirty dishes are soaking. What I can't avoid is feeling the spark of electricity between us. It had been felt around the others too. Maybe it's a sign that there's something more than meets the eye between us. Turning to Sasuke I felt a little awkward.

"Um, thanks for breakfast," I blushed.

"Hn, no problem," replied the Uchiha with a small smirk. "What would you like to do now?"

"Could we train?" I asked him hopefully.

"Heh, wanna learn some new Jutsu from me?" Asked Sasuke, showing the same light of excitement within his onyx orbs.

"yeah, that would be great," I cheered, following him to go outside behind the base where their training grounds are located.

"So, what is the jutsu you're most looking forward to learning?" Inquired the Uchiha, unsheathing his katana blade while I grabbed the one Kisame had given me to use.

"Probably something that I can do with my wind chakra," I told him, moving into the proper stance. "I don't have the same type as you, teme."

"I know, dobe," grunted Sasuke, glaring lightly at me before having a contemplative expression before he spoke again. "Ok, I want you to pour some of your wind into your blade. I'll teach you how to use it like I do with mine to perform a Chidori Stream."

"Gotcha," I nodded in understanding before starting to do it.

Watching the spiral of wind chakra surround my sword felt amazing. Charging forward, my blade is met with his lightning. Both of our moves that we imbued into our blades dissipated into mist shortly after. Blinking in shock, Sasuke seemed impressed by how I managed to do it without any complications on the first try. I guess the training I had previously with Jiraiya has paid off.

"Well done," commended Sasuke before sheathing his blade as did I. "Now, I want to give you something. This will help you be open to receiving other elements to use. Your beast will help speed up the process. You do know that we're trying to make you stronger, correct?"

"Yep," I grinned. "What do I need to do?"

"Give me your hands," demanded Sasuke with his eyes turning to the spinning tomaoes of the Sharringan.

"Ok," I replied, giving him my hands to hold with the palms up.

Closing his eyes he concentrated closely before there's the sign of marks appearing on the flesh of my hands. It's of a crisscross before it clears up into the form of two intertwining crescent moons. When he finishes they are both a onyx color with specks of gold, amber, sapphire, and copper at the tips. Is this really going to allow me to learn how to use other types of elemental chakra? This makes me a little anxious, but the sound of Kurama reassuring me in the back of my mind that everything will be ok relaxes me. He releases my hands when he's done as well as snap his eyes open. When he does the familiar onyx pools stare into my cobalt ones to give me an appreciative look as if he's proud with himself. At least whatever he's accomplished is done.

"There…..that should have done it. You'll learn lightning and fire from me and Itachi while you'll learn Water from Kisame and Earth from Deidara. Your special training begins now, Naruto…. This means we'll be spending more than one day together."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie sixteen! Hehes, this one was oh so cute, but involved some angst. Next time I plan for Gaara to be met with one of the leaders. So, that'll be interesting. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed what happened this time as well as where I'm going with this story. I do plan to begin Unlikely Saviors which is a new Naruto fic soon. I'm just oh so enamored with this and Vibrations. Anyways, the next chappie of this will be out soon. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	17. Underdog

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here like usual. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. I'm pleased to see people are still enjoying this lovely piece of epicness and doom known as my story. Lol, it's clear that I absolutely enjoy working on this. Besides, things are starting to get rather angsty. Hopefully ya'll will enjoy what happens this time. Please R&R!

Chapter 17: Underdog

Madara

It doesn't surprise me that I have to deal with the newcomer. Besides, it has been imminent for me to have to curve certain behaviors. Knowing what development has occurred with Naruto does please me. Now, the only thing we have to see if is Gaara will be as receptive. There's no telling exactly. Heading into the cell where he had been placed for me to find him I looked him up and down appreciatively. Well, it seems like I'l have my work cut out for me with this one. The good thing is that it won't be boring. Perhaps what I do never is, but sometimes you never know sometimes.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked him, snapping his attention up in my direction of where I stand a few feet or so away from the bars.

"No," replied the redhead flatly. "Should I?"

"Tsk, seems like you weren't explained anything….. Well, I'll tell it to you plain and simple. Your behavior has caused you to end up here," I told him bluntly.

"What will happen to me?" Asked Gaara which is a feasible question for him to receive an answer for.

"Well, it's better for me to show then tell you," I answered before capturing his gaze with my own and allowing my bloodline to turn on as the spinning tamoes appeared. "Now, sleep."

Within mere seconds he went out like a light. Good, that's the first part of this. It's the same process Naruto had gone through, but I need to make this a little more intense to ensure it actually works on Gaara. He's not as an easy case as the fox boy was. Fortunately, this should be effective. If it isn't then I'll know soon enough. When it's finished I transported him with the help of another member to deposit him in a bed within the room designated for him. Perching myself on a chair within the corner, I waited for when he'll wake up. It'll take a while. But in the end it'll all be worth the effort.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gaara

When I eventually woke up my head felt like it's pounding. Checking in with Shukaku he told me that I had been out for a couple of hours. Why did I feel different? What happened to me? Blinking a few times I allowed my vision to come back into focus. Stiffening, I noticed I'm not alone in here. Propping myself on one of my elbows, I glanced over to see it's just the Uchiha. It's not the one I know of. He appears much older than Sasuke or Itachi. He's their elder apparently. There's not much I can do now knowing I'm in captivity here. But it had been in the pursuit of finding Naruto. Hopefully he's ok considering I can sense his chakra signature somewhere else in the building.

"Hn, good, you're up," murmured Madara from where he sat in the corner watching me idly. "How do you feel?"

"Ok?" I responded with a question because I don't know for certain myself. Shukaku, any idea of how I am? Because I have no fucking clue.

Hmmm, you seem normal. But it looks like you were changed from whatever that Uchiha did with his Sharrigan. So, you're basically an underdog or what I call…..a bitch, explained the raccoon dog with a hint of amusement.

Oh great, I rolled my eyes out of irritation when finding this out. "I guess I could be better. What happens now?"

"We break you in of course. Don't worry though…..I'll be gentle…..well, maybe I will…."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto

I can sense Gaara is here. Why can't I go see him? Ugh, this is so annoying. Plus, I want food. Damn it….no one told me how to deal with this…. Sighing in annoyance, I rose up to go out of the room to find the kitchen. I found it with ease. At least I didn't get lost this time. What I didn't notice is something is already prepared for me. Raising a brow in surprise, I took out the spread that had been left on a tray near the stuff on the counter to the right of the fridge. Going to the table, I sat down as I munched on a piece of seshimi before taking a sip of the miso ramen. Who did this? It didn't take me long to find out. A certain dark haired male slithered in to sit beside me. Why am I being given that stare? Gulping, I moved over to sit on his lap.

"Mmm, someone's hungry," murmured Orochimaru in my ear, causing a shiver to course down my spine pleasantly.

"Y-Yeah," I nervously answered, trying to relax against him even though a certain part of him is poking me a little bit although I eventually settled as I grabbed another piece of sushi since it was there as well. "Is Gaara here?"

"Yes, you can go see him later," assured the Sanin, watching me idly. "Today you're with me at last."

"Good," I blushed, wondering why being around them causes me to be this way, but I've gone beyond questioning it at this point in time.

"Finish eating and then we'll go outside for a walk," promised Orochimaru before leaving me alone to finish my meal.

Nodding, I appreciated being given permission to finish up eating. I'm surprised that he had been the one to prepare it. Or had it been someone else? Hmmm, I don't really know. I assume it's Orochimaru that did it. I could be wrong though. When I finished he lifted me up before carrying me out of the base into the fresh cool air.

"I can walk you know," I pouted, but I'm not complaining too much about it.

"And your point?" Countered the snake charmer. "I don't see you trying to get out of my hold anytime soon, little cobra."

"Fine, fine, you got me," I laughed, relaxing in his grasp. "Did you make that for me?"

"Indeed with some help from Sasuke," confirmed Orochimaru. "It's to be expected that you'll be hungry and have cravings on and off. There will also be mood swings and other things that'll happen to you during this time of your life."

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically, not thrilled about any of this although it's good to know what'll happen to ensure I'm prepared for it.

"Hmm, true. Anyways, Time for our walk. We can converse about your further training along with other subjects. We'll see what happens…."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie seventeen! Woot, managed to update something I promised that would be this weekend. Next to be updated will be Scared To Be Alone. After that we'll see what I'm in the mood to update next. Hopefully ya'll liked what happened this time. The chappies will be slightly longer now because each I'll be switching between what happens to Gaara and what happens to Naruto. Hopefully that sounds good with ya'll. The next chappie will be out whenever I have it done. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	18. Strings

A/n: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. So, right now only Gaara and Naruto are with the Akatsuki. I'm considering bringing Kakashi into this as well. What do ya'll think? Let me know in your comments please if you want me to include Kakashi or any other character. So, we'll be switching between what happens to Gaara and Naruto like I said last chappie in case you forgot. It'll be rather interesting. Now, enough of me blathering on. I hope ya'll enjoy what happens this time. Please R&R!

Chapter 18: Strings

Sasori

Well, it seems that today is my day with the sand brat. I can already tell this is going to b a headache. Yes, Madara had changed him in the same way he had with Naruto, but it seemed as if the process with Gaara had taken more out of him than expected. Most likely the Uchiha will rest to regain his strength before trying to be with either of our omegas. It wouldn't surprise me if that's the case. Well, I can see what Gaara's taste in art is. That's a comforting thought to have. Approaching the room I slipped inside to see him waking up. He probably fell back asleep after Madra had his way with him. Prodding him awake he opened his eyes to notice it's only me.

"What do you want?" Asked Gaara, propping himself up on one elbow while eyeing me suspiciously of what my intentions are with him.

"You're with me today," I stated simply. "I came to get you."

"Ok, let me get ready then," muttered Gaara before getting up to pad into the bathroom to wash up before coming out to put on some clothes and then placed his gourd on his back.

"Do you travel everywhere with that?" I inquired with mild interest.

"Yes," is all he responded with, knowing it's probably a sensitive subject for him to talk about. "Where are we going?"

"To my workshop. Follow me."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Gaara

When I found out it's Sasori I'm with it didn't surprise me. Well, he is a former sand ninja after all. It's somewhat satisfying to know I'm with someone that's from my village. Walking out with him from the room he guided me through the halls until reaching the one that smelled of him and Deidara. I wonder what other type of smells lurk around here aside from bodily odor and the like. Walking in further to the room he led me to a separate door where his so called workshop is. Stepping inside, I glanced around to notice it's rather impressive.

"Wow," is all I could really say while taking everything in as I walked around to inspect the various puppets he has. "This is all your doing?"

"Indeed," confirmed Sasori as if pleased with himself. "What do you think?"

"It's unique," I murmured while continuing to look around his workshop. "It's also very impressive with your craft."

"Mmm, good to know you like my form," said Sasori with a small smirk. "Come, I'll show you some new additions."

"Hn, very well then. Lead the way."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto

Stretching I yawned as I had fallen asleep to be greeted by the next day. Thinking about it I have no idea who I'm going to be with today. As time passes I feel more tired. Maybe it's just part of the process or something. I don't really know myself. While I did hope to see the Uchiha brothers again I know it'll be a while until that happens. Ugh, really don't want to get out of bed now. It's way too comfortable. Rolling onto my side I neglected to notice who had walked in.

"Seems like the little fox is lazy today," teased a smooth masculine voice with a hint of amusement.

"Your point is?" I retorted, not looking up to see who it is because I can tell by the voice alone.

"You haven't been with me yet," explained the orange red haired male with piercings along his face wearing a black t-shirt and gray leggings along with an Akatsuki cloak although it's not on him, but in his hand. "There has been some discussion…. We've decided you'll be joining this organization as more than a breeding bitch."

"I'm not a bitch," I glared at him as I jolted bolt upright to throw the covers off before moving to sit at the edge of the bed to face him completely. "So, you want me to be an actual member? Why?"

"Yes," answered Pain, handing me the cloak. "Well, you might find it better to go on missions and all. It'll help you feel like you're a part of the Akatsuki."

"Who will be my partner?" I questioned, wondering how this would exactly work.

"It'll be the same system as it is for each day with you," explained one of the leaders. "You will be with Sasuke first. We thought someone you've grown up with would be best for the first choice. Your first mission will be in a couple of days. Until then we continue with this cycle."

"What's the plan for today?" I asked before getting up to go wash up and change into a fresh set of clean clothes, but I also put on the cloak on top of it. This feels weird….. We used to always be trying to flee from these guys. Now, I'm a part of this.

You'll be ok, kit. You're strong and know what you're doing, purred Kurama, knowing they're probably right since they never steered me wrong.

Following the leader out of the room he led me to a level underneath the base. Shivering, I hoped that I wouldn't be in the dungeons again. I'd prefer not going there again. From the looks of it this isn't where the cells are located. When we stopped he directed me into a medical wing. Raising a brow, I didn't question it as I followed. Who's waiting there for me is a blue haired woman.

"Hello Naruto," said Konan with a soft smile. "I see Pain has brought you in. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I brought him here for a checkup, shots, etc. You know the drill," answered the leader before departing to leave me with her.

"Um, wasn't I supposed to be with him today?" I asked, confused with why he left me here.

"Yes, but he wants this to be done and it'll take most of the day. You'll be with him later tonight where I'll assist taking you to his room. It's not in an easy to locate area of the base. So, let's see if I can get this done quickly enough for you to be on your way."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie eighteen! Sorry for the short length. So, I think it'll be interesting having Naruto going on missions with the Akatsuki members. Plus, I thought with Sasuke would be a good pick for his first one. Hopefully ya'll are still enjoying this along with its progression. Hopefully I can update this again sometime soon. I probably can knowing how I am and have been with my update schedule. Anyways, I hope everyone liked what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it completed. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	19. Stitches

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here. Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. Hopefully ya'll are still enjoying this so far. Now, there are a few things set in motion for further chappies of this. If you want me to include other characters to be in the same position as Naruto and Gaara then please let me know in your comments if you do and which ones. That's all I would like ya'll to do aside from letting me know what you think of the story. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 19: Stitches

Kakuzu

Well, I didn't think I would ever participate in this. The leaders said I had to at some point. Better late than never I suppose. It does annoy me I have to divert time I could be making money or counting my funds to spend time with someone that isn't Hidan. Besides, I think the Jashinist is with the other one while I get the so called liberty to be with the sandman today. It seems I have the worst luck today. Then again the leader did the process. So, he should be tolerable to be around I hope. Walking down the corridor I did manage to find him. No one had told me where exactly he would be. Noticing he has his gourd on his back along with wisps of sand whirling around him intrigued me. There are things I don't quite yet know about jinchurriki. Then again the same could be said about the rest of the organization. We know how they work and all.

"What do you want?" Asked Gaara upon noticing I arrived.

"You're with me," I answered simply as if it were common sense.

"Oh," is all he said in response, going to follow me.

"Don't make this a waste of my time," I warned him.

"We'll see," shrugged Gaara, knowing he would be going with me on a mission to find a few items to cash in for funds.

"Let's just go," I sighed before exiting the base with him to carry out the mission to its completion.

Throughout the time that we retrieved the desired items the leaders wanted he did prove his worth. It's through the amount of effort he put forth during battle and finding the stuff. It would be delivered to the office when we return back. Once we finish up for the day he and I stroll on back to the base. Dropping off the items I then direct him to a different location instead of back to his room.

"What?" Questioned the jinchurriki, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You did well today," I began to say to him, knowing he put his guard up which is wise since he hasn't been around me before.

"And?" Prompted Gaara, unsure of what to make of me.

"You will be justly rewarded for it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto

What I had expected is for Hidan to be with me today. Apparently that's not the case. From what I overheard they manage to have some new additions to the organization. One of them will be with me today. Not knowing who it would be I readied myself. Getting a quick shower and then dressing I headed out to get some food from the ktichen. That's where they usually find me. Hmph, guess I'm not hard to find. After figuring out what I wanted to eat I prepared some ramen with a side of mochi and dango with a cup of freshly brewed green tea. Not hearing someone else walking in I then eventually felt a tap on my shoulder.

Before looking to see who it is an all too familiar voice spoke up, "Heh, nice to see you again, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

A/N: Sorry! This chappie is short. But it works since it has a good bit of content. Hope all of you enjoy the new additions to be involved in this. Hehes, Kakashi is a first. It's something Capricorn helped me figure out.

Sekito: I'm sure it's fine.

Kuro: I hope so.

Rakknar: It all works well in the end, hikari. You're still enjoying the story after all.

Kuro: That's true.

Sekito: Well, the next chappie will be out whenever they have it finished being written up. Hopefully that'll be soonish. We'll see I suppose. Until then please remember to review loves!


	20. Lotus

A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Behind Steel Bars. I’m terribly sorry for the late update on this. Hehes, I got lost on the path of life I suppose. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Sekito: True.

Agami: Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? *pouts*

Sekito: Heh, don’t worry about it.

Agami: *continues to pout*

Rakknar: *chuckles lightly* So, our hikari isn’t sure where to go with the roster now. It’ll be up in the air for who has who this time.

Agami: Yeah, I kind of forgot….. Whoops, it happens.

Sekito: Indeed. It’ll be fine anyways. I know you’ll do well.

Agami: Aws, thanks! I hope so.

Rakknar: We know so. Now, we hope you all enjoy what happens this time.

Sekito: Remember to please favorite, follow, vote, drop some kudos, and always please leave us some nice reviews. We look forward to hearing about what you think.

Chapter 20: Lotus

Naruto

Some time has passed. It’s nearing to the point where it’ll happen. Obviously I’m nervous about it. Sighing, I rolled over in bed. So much has happened over the course of a few weeks. Knowing I’ll be a parent to these people I thought had been monsters does make me feel like I’m complex now. It’s because these people who are thought to be the bad guys aren’t necessarily that way. They have hearts that have needs and wants like the rest of us. It’s sad that most people outside of Amegakure don’t see that side of them. Grimacing, there’s a sharp pain before I curl up into a ball. Hearing the sounds rushes in Sasuke. Guess he was on guard duty while the others are out collecting things or out on missions.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, noticing he’s frowning which is more than he usually emotes.

“Water broke,” I muttered, picking me up into his arms before rushing me to the medical wing and then calling for Konan to come help.

Being hooked up to an IV I waited. The pains came and went intermittently. It’s not a pleasant feeling where I don’t think I can really move from here much. Gritting my teeth I fought through it until hours later came out two boys and a girl. Konan washed and swaddled them in soft blankets before handing the trio for me to hold. The others had been called, returning from their chores and missions in a hurry. Apparently word had spread. Gaara is also going through the same thing as me. From what I heard he gave out a few girls and one boy. So, the opposite of me. That’ll be a good balance. Plus, they’ll grow up together so they’ll have friends to play with around here. Giving a soft smile to my newborn children I wonder what to name them. A few come to mind. Sitting beside me is Deidara, holding one of my hands within his own. The others had visited Gaara before me. Good because I want to make sure he receives a sufficient amount of attention.

“Any names come to mind, hmph?” Asked the flamboyant artist curiously.

“Yukio and Muzako for the two boys,” I replied with what I thought of. “Then for the girl….I think Auxe would be nice.”

“That’ll do well,” commended Sasori, sitting beside the blonde.

“It’ll be interesting seeing them grow up,” mused Itachi, noticing that the girl has silver hair, one of the boys has blonde, and another has reddish brown.

The eyes of each are different. When they do for a split second they can see what it is. For Yukio it’s oceanic blue. Muzako’s is almond brown. Then for Auxe her eyes are onyx. Each will in time grow into whatever abilities their parents have given them. Due to the makeup of each of the guys being different means there’s no telling what they’ll become. All I know is that I love them each dearly along with the children I have finally given. Hopefully they won’t be ridiculed or anything of that nature due to who and what they originate from. That’s my worry along with any of them harboring a fragment of Kurama. Yes, I do trust the fox with my own life, but it would concern me if any of my children have to experience the same life I had way back when. The good thing is these three have parents unlike me growing up. They won’t be alone on their journey through life.

For a certainty at first I thought I had been sent to the lion’s den. What I didn’t know then that I do now is they are my family that managed to create a future where I previously thought I’d be alone instead I have been taken in by the pride to become a proud parent of three. And even behind these steel bars I wouldn’t change a thing that’s happened so far. What I’m excited for now is raising these three and watching them go out into the shinobi world to take them by storm.

A/N: Yays! Done with the story! Yeps, this is an unexpected ending to Behind Steel Bars. It’s also my shortest longfic so far. It ended at about thirty thousand words more or less. Hopefully you all enjoyed how things played out along with its progress. What’ll happen now? Well, I want you all to vote on something in the comments.

Do you want an epilogue and/or a sequel to this? If yes for an epilogue then it’ll be a time skip a couple of years to show how the kids grow up. If it’s a sequel then it’ll have the entire show of the six growing up and all.

Hopefully I did a satisfying job of tying up lose ends and giving it a proper ending. Obviously I like and prefer to have the title involved somewhere during the last few lines or at the very end. Personally I thought it was cute. I’m also satisfied with how I finished it off. It’s important for the writer to be satisfied with everything of course.

Sekito: Do you think you would’ve done anything differently?

Agami: Hmmm, nah, I don’t think so. I liked how everything went after each chappie. I also enjoyed doing more pov’s and involving some more as it grew longer. I thought it was a good idea to show the readers what the other characters thought and felt.

Rakknar: Do you think you want to do something similar to this, but with different shippings?

Agami: Oh yes I most certainly do. Hehes

Sekito: Heh, wow. You didn’t hesitate there.

Agami: *innocent look*

Rakknar: Good, you better.

Agami: Actually, that’s something I’m going to be doing in the new story I have planned. Hopefully you all will enjoy the updates that’ll happen in due course along with anything new. I ensure regular weekly updates happen whether they’re short or long. Remember it’s all about quality instead of quantity here.

Sekito: Of course.

Rakknar: Remember to vote, drop some kudos, favorite, follow, etc. It’s good to see that people have enjoyed this story. I know Agami will be looking forward to working on said updates and all within due time.

Agami: Exactly! It takes time for perfection to be finished obviously. Hehes

Sekito: Heh, true. Also, please remember to leave some nice reviews. We always look forward to hearing what you lovely readers think. It’s also important to remember to vote on which you’d prefer either an epilogue or a sequel to this in your comments.

Sekito: Until next time, farewell loves!


End file.
